Video Game Adventure
by Sailor Moon Girl
Summary: COMPLEATE! The sailor scouts grow up and have kids of their own. but when two new sailors come and the kids are kidnapped into the world of a greek mythology videogame, can the sailors save them and defeat Nehelenia? my fist SM story so be nice! R
1. The Game

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or any of it's characters. I do own however, Sailor Sun, Solar system, the Greek Gods and Goddesses and the minis. Gee, I thought I would never say that!!

Before I begin getting into the story, I wanted to tell you people that this story takes place after Stars, but before the building of crystal Tokyo-about two years-and that I used the English names but the Japanese powers. Here is a translator for those who don't know the English:

Ursagi/Bunny **IS** Serena

Ami **IS** Amy

Rei **IS** Raye

Minako **IS** Mina

Manako **IS** Lita

Marau/ Darien **IS** Darien

Chibbi Ursa/ Small Lady **IS** Rini (age 13)

Hakura **IS** Amara

Michiru **IS** Michelle

Hotaru **IS** Hotaru (age 17?)

Setsuna **IS** Trista

_And now, my characters and their would-be-Japanese names. Just for fun: _

Erin Ford/sailor Sun IS Emiko Ford

Noelle Ford/ Sailor Solar System (age 13) IS Nayoko Ford

Jamie Mizuno/ Sailor Mini Mercury(age 12) IS Haya Mizuno

Layeh aka Lay Hino/Sailor Mini Mars(age 12)IS Leiko Hino

Lisa Kino/ Sailor Mini Jupiter(age 12) IS Chika Kino

Melody Aino/Sailor Mini Venus(age 12) IS Masayo Aino

Austin Evens/ Solar Knight(age 16) IS Akio Evens

_And Now, here's the gods and goddesses mentened in the fanfiction. Please note i did make up some of these names because i couldn't find their actuall names!: _

Kagome' **IS** the Goddess of Water

Alicia **IS** the Goddess of fire

Anita **IS** the Goddess of thunder

Aphrodite' **IS **the Goddess of Love

Minerva **IS** the Goddess of Health, crafts and Death

Zeus **IS** the God of thunder and Lead god

_And now, on with the story!:_

Video Game Adventure

Chapter One: The Game

"Rini! Darien! I'm home!" shouted a 28-year-old Serena from the door. Her arms were full of groceries in paper sacks. A girl that looked like a 13-year-old Serena but with pink hair walked into the hallway and took a paper bag from her mother.

"So mom, what did you get this time?" said Rini as they walked down the hallway.

"Just snacks for you and the others while we have the sailor scout meeting." Rini sighed as Serena continued "And-" the young lady reached into her bag and pulled out what looked like a DVD box with a weird cover. "A new Video game to keep you busy!" Rini turned around and looked at her mother with happiness in her dark pink eyes.

"Really?!" the young girl's face brightened up and she picked up her pace to the kitchen. When they got there, the young girl placed her bag on the counter, took her new game and ran back into the kitchen. Serena then placed her's on the counter and turned to her husband who was working on paper work on the round wooden table.

"Hey sweetie, how's it coming?" said Serena. She pulled a chair close to him and they went into a light kiss.

"Not too bad." Said Darien afterward. "Though I wish these people would give me more time. Doing all this math is taking forever."

"I know, but think on the bright side. The others will be here in an hour so you can take a break." The black haired man nodded and gave his wife another kiss. In the silence, they could hear some bash, clank and slam sounds coming from the living room.

"Sound's like Rini's playing her Spiro game again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour of waiting, the Shields' guests arrived. The sailor Scouts. Only four was missing. Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista. Rini and four other girls were in the living room when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said one of the girls. She had long brown hair in a high ponytail tied with a yellow and green bow, a light green t-shirt, and blue jeans. Her shoes were in front of the TV. The girl ran to the door and opened it up. On the other side was a tall women with long dark green hair, Purple green eyes and a sharp looking purple suit. Next to her was a woman about a head shorter with short blond hair that surrounded her face, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a white t-shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Hey Lisa!" said the tall one.

"Hey Trista. What took you? And who's that lady?" said the brown haired youth. The other woman smiled and said "Hi there. I'm Erin." Lisa shook Erin's hand as another woman with long blond hair with a red bow in the back walked out of the kitchen.

"Hi there guys. Is this the scout from Canada?" said Mina. Erin and Trista nodded as a voice from behind the women said "Uh, Erin, can we go in now?" the blond haired woman turned around and said the person. "Oh Yes! Hold on a minute." Erin turned to Mina and Trista said "Mina, We would like you to meet the new scout."

"There's a new scout!?" shouted Serena from the kitchen.

"SERENA!" shouted Mina, Trista, and everyone else in the kitchen. Lisa, the other girls and the mysterious voice giggled as the other women sighed. Then, Trista and Erin walked in and revealed the mystery person. She was a girl about thirteen with long red hair in pigtails at the bottom of her head, green eyes, and wearing a yellow uniform that looked like Lita's when she first came to crossroads except it was yellow. At that moment, she looked very shy.

"Girls," said Trista to Rini and the others. "This is Noelle, Erin's daughter. She is a scout in training, so be nice!"

"Hi." Said Noelle shyly. She was looking down at her feet. One of the girls stood up and grabbed Noelle by the arm. She had mid back long blond hair in a stiff braid, turquoise eyes and was wearing an orange tank top matching skirt and blue flip flops. The girl turned Noelle to the other girls and said "Okay, that's Rini- the one with pink hair. That girl right there is Jamie." Jamie had shoulder long blue hair with a small bow on one side. She had deep dark eyes and was wearing a blue blouse and a pink skirt. "That girl is Layeh but she goes by Lay." Lay had Long black hair and lavender eyes like her mother Raye and was wearing a priestess outfit that was all white. "The girl who answered the door was Lisa and I'm Melody!" Melody finished. Noelle now seamed to feel more comfortable. All of the girls gave her a smile as her and Melody sat next to Rini, who was in front of the median sized TV set. She was trying to open a new game it looked like.

"What game is that?" asked Noelle.

"I'm not sure. My mom just got it today. It's called 'The Fight In Greece.' She said it was about Greek gods, goddesses, and myths." Noelle nodded as the other younger girls said "What are Greek myths?"

"Greek myths are stories that the Greek parents told their kids about stuff that neither of them knew anything about." Said Noelle.

"Yeah, like spiders and how the sun rose and sunk every day." Said Rini, still struggling with the plastic around the game box. There was silence for a couple of minutes before Lay said "So Noelle, what sailor are you?"

"Well, Erin said that I was Sailor Solar System." Answered the red head girl.

"Speaking of your mom, you two don't look alike. Do you take after your dad?" asked Jamie. Noelle paused for a second and said "She's not my real mother. I'm adopted. I actually came from a place in America called New Jersey."

"Got it!" said Rini suddenly. She ripped open the game box and placed the disk into the drive. She pressed the start button and the screen went white. Jamie was reading the booklet about the game as the others watched a little animated figure dance on the screen. Then, a deep voice came through the speakers. "You cannot defeat me: the all powerful Zeus!" Noelle scooted closer to the screen as a familiar face appeared next on the TV. It was a wicked woman that only Rini could remember. "Nehelenia!" shouted Rini as the evil woman smiled devilishly. "Once the minis are gone, the rest will fallow!" she said and disappeared. Then, wind appeared out of nowhere and started to suck the girls in! Noelle, who was closest to the TV, started to fall in backwards. She grabbed the sides of the TV with her hands and feet and held on for dear life. All the others were grabbing onto something. Rini snatched up the nearest piece of paper and began writing something on it as the suction got stronger. Then, Jamie, Lay, and Melody lost their grips and collided with Noelle. Her knuckles went white as she tried to keep the others from going in. Lisa shouted for help as she too, hit the other girls. Then, Noelle couldn't hold on anymore. She let go and they all fell in. Rini was the last to go. She made sure the paper would stay and she fell in, feet first, screaming for Serena. Once she was in, the wind disappeared and everything seamed normal.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay! I finally got this up! Oh, it's me again, sailor moon girl. I'm so happy that I got this up because this is my first fan fiction ever. Even though it's not the first up. I really hope you like this. Please read and review. And leave a few questions- they will not be answered right away, but at the end when I do a bonus section called "The cast." That's when the characters will answer the questions. Well, see you in chapter two! YAY!**


	2. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of it's characters I do own however, Sailor Sun, Solar system, the Greek Gods and Goddesses and the minis. Gee, I thought I would never say that!!

Video Game Adventure

Chapter Two: What Happened? 

_**5 minutes before:**_

"So Erin, what was Canada like?" asked Amy. She had a notepad and a pen, taking notes about the new sailor for later reference.

"Not too bad." Said the Sensei of the sun. "The medicine was really cheep, you could get lots of maple syrup and everyday you either saw a moose or a bear." (**Hey, that's all I know, do** **don't get angry at me if your from Canada. I've never been there!**). all of the other scouts nodded as there was loud noise from the living room.

"Rini, Keep it down!" shouted Serena through the door.

"You should talk." Said Raye, giggling slightly. Darien nudged his wife as she almost jumped out of her chair and punched the black haired woman.

"So uh, Trista, where is Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru?" said Lita, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, Amara and Michelle are on a three day vacation while Hotaru is at a doctor's appointment." Trista answered. There was another loud noise from the living room and Serena sighed.

"She said she would keep it down today."

"Something's not right." Said Mina after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I can sense something." Said Raye.

"I'll go look and see what's going on." Said Erin. She got up from her chair and walked out to the living room. When she got there, everything seemed fine except that the kids were gone.

"Noelle?" said Erin nervously. She walked around until she found a small piece of paper under the corner of the lamp. Erin read the bad handwriting and shrieked in terror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Noelle and the other girls fell down the vortex, everything seemed calm. Well, except for the fact that they were falling 100 feet per second. After about a couple of minutes, the young girl noticed grass and tree trunks at the bottom of the fall.

"Hey guys!" she shouted to the girls above her. "I think this is our stop!" about two seconds after she said that, she hit the ground, landing on grass and large clumps of dirt. After a couple of seconds, everyone landed on top of her like a dog pile. Rini was on top, then Lisa, Melody, Jamie and finally Lay.

"O-O-W-W-W!!!" shouted Melody at the top of her lungs.

"You know what? That didn't hurt like I thought it would." Said Jamie, trying to squeeze out.

" Imff diffwerserwsffph!" said a muffled Noelle.

"oh boy. We better get off of her." Said Lisa. Everyone climbed off the teenager and she said annoyed "Thank you, I needed a good back breaking."

"Sorry!" said all the girls in unison.

"It's okay." Noelle smiled and then said "So, where are we?"

"Duno." Said Lisa.

"Beats me" said Rini.

"Got me." Said Melody.

"I think… we're in the game!" said Jamie.

"WHAT??!!" Said everybody else in unison.

"Well, think about it. What were we doing when we got sucked in?"

"Starting up the video game." Said Melody, starting to get it.

"Not only that, this place looks just like the place on the cover of the box." Said Rini.

"Great! Just great! How are we gonna get out of here?" said Noelle, annoyed. The girls looked up and saw the tornado of color disappear.

"Well, definitely not the way we came." Said Lisa, sighing.

"Looks like their might be a way out at the end of the game. And there's lots of short cuts we can take to make it easer." Said Jamie. The other girls looked at her like she was nuts, but realized that she had the cheats booklet.

"You still have that?" asked Lay, puzzled.

"I thought it might come in handy."

"Good thing too. Now Jamie, where do we go from here?" asked Rini, going into leader mode. The blue haired 12-year-old flipped through the book then said "through the forest and across the river of doom. We should get to a safe spot after that."

"'River of doom'? This is going to be fun." Said Lay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sailor Senshi heard Erin scream in terror and ran into the living room. They found nothing wrong. Except for the fact that Erin was crying while reading a note and that the kids were gone.

"Erin, what happened?" said Serena, placing her hand on the Senshi of the sun's shoulder. Erin looked at her with tearful eyes and gave her the note. In Rini's bad handwriting, it said:

"_MOM, SAILORS, HELP! __NEHELENIA SOMEHOW SUCKED US INTO THE GAME YOU GAVE US._ _PLEASE HELP I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN HANDL…_" The note ended there, but there was a squiggle where she was about to write and "E" and it went to the edge of the paper. As if she was pulled back by something. Now Serena was crying on her husband's shoulder. The other girls saw the note and started crying as well. How could this happen to their girls? Why? Trista stopped before everyone and said "I'm gonna call the guys and Hotaru." She left the room full of crying sailor Senshi and walked to the phone in the hallway.

The doorbell rang and startled Trista, who was still on the phone with Hotaru's doctor. She put the man on hold and opened the door. On the doorstep of the house, were four men and a white cat with a yellow crescent moon on it's forehead.. One had long dark brown hair that covered his eyes and looked shaggy, and in a blue and white Shinto priest outfit. The second one had dark blue hair and brown eyes in a navy blue suit. The third had short dark brown hair and green eyes, t-shirt, jeans, and a skateboard. The last one had gorgeous sandy blond hair, blue eyes and an Italian looking suit.

"Trista, what's going on?" said the cat.

"Artemis, you and the guys go into the living room and I'll tell you what's going on when everyone's here."

"Got it Trish." Said the man with the skateboard

"Just go Ken." The men nodded and then went into the living room. What they saw kind of shocked them. Serena was resting on the sofa with Darien, Raye was meditating in the kitchen doorway, Mina, sitting on a chair, her eyes all red and puffy, and Lita was with Amy, as well as a new girl with short blond hair starring at the TV blankly.

"What's going on Mina?" said the man with the Italian suit. The blond in the chair looked up and ran to her husband.

"Oh Vince, it's terrible!" she said. She hugged him and he hugged back as the door opened and shut again. A young girl with shoulder long, dark purple hair ran in huffing and puffing behind Trista.

"High guys." Said the purple hair girl.

"Well Hotaru, we have no idea." Said the man with shaggy brown hair.

"Well sorry Chad. But at least you could be a little nicer to me!" said Hotaru, angry as ever.

"Sorry."

"Okay, break it up! Now, something bad has happened to the kids." Said Trista, breaking up the fight.

"What happened? Are they okay?" said the man with blue hair. He was hugging Amy, just like the rest of the husbands were hugging their wives.

"We don't know Greg. But they were sucked into the video game." Said Amy.

"Well, that makes no sense." Said Ken, Lita's husband.

"No it don't honey." Said Lita.

"Any ideas?" said Artemis, who was now on Serena's lap along with Luna and Diana. Nobody said anything for a good few minutes until Trista said "Guess we have to go Senshi."

"Huh?" said Serena.

"Well, if you remember, I control the time gates. But I can also take people to other dimensions. I can take us to the game world and find the kids. Then I'll just take everybody back here."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Luna, jumping down from Serena's lap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Highness! Your Highness! One of the goddesses has escaped!" said a guard as he ran into the dark room. In the center of the room was the evil queen of mirrors herself, Nehelenia.

"Well, tell me which one?" said Nehelenia. The guard gulped before he said "Minerva (MA-NE-VA) highness."

"You imbecile! You stupid idiot! You let one of the most powerful goddesses escape where she can help those sailor scouts?" shouted the evil queen.

"I'm sorry your highness!" said the guard, getting on his hands and knees.

"You should be." She pointed her index finger at the guard and it started to glow with black energy.

"Wait your highness! I have an idea on how to stop the minis for good!" pleaded the guard, bringing his hands together like he was praying. The black energy stopped and Nehelenia said

"Fine, what's your idea?"

"Well, your highness, we can send someone into the game, as a spy and keep and eye on the minis."

"go on."

"He/she will make some trouble and bring up the goddess then we can catch her with one of the other goddesses and the spy can inform the closest goddess that they're there so they can attack."

"Good, good. And I know just the spy to do it. Guard, go get agent number 30492!" the guard got up from the ground and ran out of the dark room. That place could give anyone the creeps. The queen then started forming more ideas for her world conquest and started to laugh with evilness.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I am **_**so**_** sorry that I haven't uploaded in like months. It's because I don't have Internet at my house and I couldn't upload anything at the library so I had to wait to use the school computers in September. Anyway, sorry this is so short. But I had to have a little calm moment before all the action. You know, the calm before the storm? I've finished the story "**Constellations**" and am starting both a story called Real Life: Sailor Moon and Time Travel Mission. Oh, and before I forget, I've also revised my story "**ICE ALCHEMIST**" and that should be up ASAP. I guess I've been busy. Well, I'll see you guys in chapter III (3)- Goddess Of Fire PT. 1! **

**See you later! . **


	3. Goddess Of FirePart 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of it's characters I do own however, Sailor Sun, Solar system, the Greek Gods and Goddesses and the minis. Gee, I thought I would never say that!!

Video Game Adventure 

Chapter III: Goddess of Fire Part I

"Ow! My feet hurt! How much father Jamie?" complained Melody. They have just crossed the River of Doom and they were still walking to the "safe spot."

"Just a little father Melody. The safe spot is only about a block away, then we can stop for the night." Said Jamie, putting away her cheats booklet.

"Aw Man!" the other girls sighed as Lisa asked Jamie,"Why can't we just stop here? It's clear and looks safe."

"_Looks_ safe. But this area might have hidden bombs or something like that. But there are safe spots where players stop so they can save the game and their characters wont get killed just standing there."

"O-o-o-h-h-h." they all said in unsion. The group of girls continued to walk until they found a small clearing with trees surrounding it. In the center of the round area was a big white "X"

"That's weird." Said Lay, pointing out the "X".

"That means were here!" said Jamie excitedly. The girls sighed happily, glad that they could stop for a little while.

"Okay, now what?" said Noelle. Each one of the group shrugged.

"I'm cold." Said Lay, holding herself to keep warm.

"I'm hungry." Said Lisa. Just as she said that, everyone's bellies started to rumble as well.

"And we're tired." Said Rini and Noelle in unison. Jamie looked in her booklet and said "Well, there's a grove where we can get some food and there's plenty of threes for firewood and makeshift beds. Lay, you can start a fire with your Mars powers."

"I'll go get the wood." Volunteered Noelle.

"Me and Lisa will get stuff for the beds and for the fire pit." Said Lay.

"And I'll go with Jamie and Melody to get food." Said Rini.

"Should've figured that." Said Lay under her breath.

"What?" asked Rini.

"Nothing."

"Okay Everybody! Let's go!" said Noelle and she went strait into the forest. Lay and Lisa started to go for the leaves on the short trees while Jamie, Rini and Melody walked ninety degrees north to get food. As they left, Lisa and Lay could hear Melody say "So, what's in the grove Jame? "

"The book said there was something called Fish Carrots and Broccoli Berries." Said Jamie.

"Are you kidding?"

"unfortunatly, no"

"Great, even in a video game we're forced to eat healthy." grumbled Rini under her breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Everyone ready?" asked Serena. The original sailor scouts nodded and each shouted their transforming words.

"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP! "

"MARS COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY KNIGHT POWER!"

"MARS KNIGHT POWER!"

"JUPITER KNIGHT POWER!"

"VENUS KNIGHT POWER!"

In a flash of Pink, blue, red, green, orange, and purple light, the women and their husbands transformed into sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Pluto, Mercury Knight, Mars Knight, Jupiter Knight and Venus Knight. Darien though a rose in the air and he mysteriously transformed into Tuxedo mask. When everyone was done transforming, the cats walked up to them and Luna said "We'll be waiting here for you to return."

"Thank you Luna." Said Sailor Moon.

"Be careful Senshi." Said Artemis. Each one nodded and Pluto pointed her Garnet rod at the TV. The globe on top started to glow and the TV turned into a warp hole. Each one of the Senshi and their knights jumped into the TV, Pluto being last. When she jumped in, the warp hole disappeared.

"Do you think they'll be okay mama?" said Diana.

"Yes. I'm sure they will be." Said Luna, but to herself, she wasn't so sure. Neither was Artemis for that matter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noelle grunted out in frustration. She had gotten the firewood, hey, enough for about a week, but now she was lost.

"Well this is just great." She said to herself as she came to another cluster of trees. This one was square and a lot bigger, not round and small like the others she had found earlier.

"Note to self: don't go to Rini's house to play videogames." She said under her breath as she walked into the clearing. As she started to leave the clearing, there was a low rumbling sound and the ground started to shake. Noelle dropped her wood and got into a fighting stance. '_Oh great! Now what!_' the red head thought as a big crack formed out of the ground and then it split. A woman that was very tall and had fire red hair in a low ponytail, red tank top, orange jeans, yellow boots, a black choker necklace and an upside down black crescent moon on her forehead floated out of the crack.

"So," she said in a deep, sweet/sour voice "You've finally come Sailor Mars. Now, it's time to die!" she threw a fireball at Noelle, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"I'm not Sailor Mars! And who are you anyway?" said Noelle, dodging another fireball.

"I am the goddess of fire, Aliccya (AL-I-SEE-YA). And if you are not Sailor Mars, you still must die for you are a foe for the Evil Queen Nehelenia!" Aliccya threw another fireball and it hit the sticks that Noelle had gathered.

"Missed me again." Taunted Noelle. Aliccya formed a spear out of fire and threw it at the girl. She dodged it again, jumping into a tree. She then jumped to another tree without a sound as another fireball hit the previous tree. Noelle than froze there, not even willing to breath. A small rustling sound came from the tree next to her and a black figure jumped down from it. It landed on the ground in front of the "goddess" and Noelle wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl. But she did know that what ever the figure was, it was human. The two figures started fighting, fire against whatever the figure could get his/her hands on. Noelle then pulled out a small square that was the size of a candy bar and pink from her pocket. '_Glad Erin gave me this_.' She thought as she pressed the first button that was there, a blue one. Jamie's head popped up on the small view screen and she said "Noelle? Is everything alright?"

"Shush! I'm in hiding right now. Listen, I need yours and the other's help. Some weird lady attacked me and she is way stronger than me." Said Noelle in a whisper. Jamie nodded and then she said "Okay, what you do is press your own color's button and we can find you by tracking your single. Then transform incase you need to."

"Got it. And thanks."

"See you then." Jamie's image disappeared and Noelle then pressed the gold button on the communicator. It beeped once and Noelle put it away. She then looked down at the fight that was going on below. The figure was now recognizable as a boy that was about 16 with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He had on a white t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. She then heard Aliccya shout at the top of her lungs "Why you son of a bitch!" '_My, what harsh language_!' Noelle thought as she slowly climbed down the tree. She didn't know what the boy did to her, but at least the goddess could not swear! When she cleared the tree, she saw that Aliccya was holding her side, it bleeding with black blood. '_That explains it._' Noelle walked carefully towards the scene and got another good look at the boy. He was handsome, but looked like he has been in the woods for a few days now. She was also surprised that he was able to take on the fire goddess with only his bear hands.

"What? Do I have something on my face or something?" the boy asked, noticing that Noelle was staring at him.

"No!" she said quickly, "I'm just surprised that you took her on at all, not to mention that you don't have any weapons."

"Well, when you've been here as long as I have, then you learn a thing or two about fighting. By the way, I'm Austin Evens." Said the boy, he held out his hand and the red head took it.

"I'm Noelle Ford. And thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Just as he said that, a fire spear came out of nowhere and started to zoom towards them.

"Look Out!" shouted Austin. He grabbed Noelle around the waist and they both fell to the ground, the spear barley missing them.

"Okay, that's it! Aliccya, you're going down!" Noelle said. She got up from the ground and raised a locket into the air. It was gold with a white symbol that looked like the neutron sign, except there was no circle in the middle and all six sides crossed each other at some point. She then shouted at the top of her lungs like she was taught.

"SOLAR SYSTEM POWER MAKE-UP!" She was engulfed in a gold and white light that blinded both Aliccya and Austin. When the light faded, a young girl with red hair in pigtails at the bottom of her head and in a sailor scout fuku was in Noelle's place. Her body suit was white and her skirt, as well as her boots, glove tops, necklace, and Tiara were gold. Her front and back bow were a peach color and in the center of her front bow was the symbol on the locket and the gem on her tiara was white.

"Austin, get out of the way!" said Solar System. She pulled out a strange stick that looked like it was made out of plastic and pointed it at Aliccya. Austin went to hide behind a rock as the young sailor shouted at the top of her lungs: "**SOLAR SYSTEM WHIP LASH**!" a rope that looked like it was made out of gold light appeared from the stick's top end and it wrapped around the evil goddess' waist.

"What the hell?" said the goddess as Solar System lifted her up off the ground.

"Say goodbye Aliccya!" said the sailor and she tossed the goddess across the whole forest. Solar System turned around to see if her friends were here yet as Austin came out from behind the rock.

"Great job. I can't believe I've got to meat an actual Sailor Senshi." He said excitedly

"Well, I'm not a Senshi yet. You see, there's two types, Senshi and Scouts. Scouts are the beginners to moderate while Senshi are the experienced." Said Solar System.

"Oh well, either way, it's cool." Then, all the sudden, there was a shout of "WHY YOU!" and then whooshing sound from behind them.

"What's that?" said Austin. The two turned around just in time to see a spear made out of fire coming strait for Austin.

"Move!" said the sailor, pushing the young man out of the way as the spear was about to hit him in the chest. Instead, the spear hit her in the abdomen. A small bubble of blood came from her mouth as she hit the ground hard. The spear disappeared and she held the wound as her white body suit started to absorb the blood.

"Sailor Solar System!" shouted Austin. He took of his t-shirt and put it on the wound like a makeshift bandage. Then there was another sound that made him look up at the sky. Aliccya was floating there, doing an anime evil girl laugh.

"And now," she said, forming another fireball in her left hand "it's your turn you little snot nosed brat!" Austin coved the unconscious sailor's body as the fire goddess tossed the ball.

_TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm so evil huh? Well, the chapter was longer, but I ran out of time. Oh well, I'll see ya in chapter IV (4)! **


	4. Goddess Of Fire Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters I do own however, Sailor Sun, Solar system, the Greek Gods and Goddesses and the minis. Gee, I thought I would never say that!!

**Last Time on Video Game Adventure:**

"_Why can't we just stop here? It's clear and looks safe." __"Looks safe. But this area might have hidden bombs or something like that. But there are safe spots are where players stop so they can save the game and their characters wont get killed just standing there."…_

_The original sailor scouts nodded and each shouted their transforming words. "MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!" "MERCURY COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP! "…_

_Noelle dropped her wood and got into a fighting stance. 'Oh great! Now what!' the red head thought as a big crack formed out of the ground and then it split … _

"_Well, when you've been here as long as I have, then you learn a thing or two about fighting. By the way, I'm Austin Evens." Said the boy, he held out his hand and the red head took it. "I'm Noelle Ford. And thanks for saving me."…_

"_**SOLAR SYSTEM WHIP LASH**__!"…_

"_And now," she said, forming another fireball in her left hand "it's your turn you little snot nosed brat!" Austin coved the unconscious sailor's body as the fire goddess tossed the ball…_

Video Game Adventure

Chapter IV: Goddess of Fire Part II

Nothing happened. No fire, not burning, no nothing. Austin, while still covering Sailor Solar System's unconscious body, he heard two voices. One was Aliccya's voice while the other was one he didn't recognize. It sounded like a thirteen-year-old girl.

"Why you little pain in the ass! How did you make my fireball disappear?" said Aliccya in her venomous voice.

"Simple. But I'm not gonna tell you. And how can you attack a defenseless girl and young man? I am Sailor Mini Moon and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" said the strange voice. Austin carefully turned around and saw one of the most amazing things. He saw sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Senshi who was going to take over for the original Sailor Moon in about a year. Her outfit was just like Sailor Moon's, except that her fuku was pink as well as her hair and that her buns were sort of cone shaped, but only slightly. There were four girls standing next to her in mini versions of the Sailor Senshis, only each one of them had different hair styles and a gold band on the skirts. Austin couldn't help but gasped in amazement. The goddess of fire formed a fireball in both of her hands and said, "So, you think that more of you will be able to stop me? That is really funny."

"Oh yeah?" said Mini Moon. She took of her Tiara and it turned into a glowing flat disk. "**MOON TIARA ENCHANTMENT**!" She tossed it and it zoomed strait towards Aliccya. The fire goddess jumped out of the way and tossed her spheres of fire. One went left at the sailor in Venus's fuku only with her long blond hair in a single braid while the other went strait towards Austin and Solar System. The blond girl pointed her first two fingers at the fireball like she was pretending it was a gun and shouted "**MINI VENUS BEAUTY SHOCK**!" a bullet-like beam of orange light shot from her fingers and it neutralized the fireball. A girl that looked like a mini version of Mars only with slightly shaggier hair jumped in front of Austin and Solar system and she kissed the tips of her first three fingers.

"**MINI MARS KISS OF FIRE**!" She blow out some air and a small heart shaped ball of fire appeared. It hit the goddess' fireball and they both disappeared. Austin sighed as Mini Mars ran in to help the struggling Mini Moon. Then the one who looked like a mini Mercury only with shoulder long blue hair and a bow on one side ran up to the two and said "Hey, what happened?" Austin told her and she sighed.

"Why are people so mean these days?" she said more to herself than Austin. Mini Mercury crouched down so she could look at her partner's wounds. After a couple of minutes, she stood back up and said "This is not good."

"I know." Said Austin, looking at the unconscious sailor in his lap. "And she's starting to look pale." As he said this, the sailor that looked like a mini version of Sailor Jupiter only with her brown hair tied back with a light green bow flew past them and hit the ground with a thud.

"I'll be right back." Said Mini Mercury. She ran to the sailor and helped her up.

"You okay Mini Jupiter?" said the mini Sailor of Mercury. The mini sailor of thunder nodded and she said, "Man, that goddess packs a punch."

"Do you wanna double team her?" Mini Jupiter nodded and a small ball of green power formed in her left hand. She squeezed it and a long green power stick with pointed ends formed in her hand. While she did this, Mini Mercury touched her right eyelid with two of her fingers and as she pulled it away, blue power formed around her fingers.

"**MINI JUPITER LIGHTING JAVALIN**!" Said mini Jupiter, tossing her Thunder Stick as thunder and lighting formed around it.

"**MINI MERCURY RIVER OF TEARS**!" said mini Mercury, pointing her fingers at the goddess like mini Venus did when she did her beauty shock. Austin watched from behind as the two attacks joined and slammed into the goddess of fire, making her fall to the ground with a loud crash of broken twigs and trees. Mini Moon turned to her two friends and said "Great job girls. Now, can you two help him get Solar System out of danger?"

"No problemo Mini Moon." Said Mini Jupiter. Then her and mini Mercury went to Austin and each took an arm. They carefully distributed the sailor's weight between the two of them and the four of them went behind a large rock that would protect them from any flying fireballs or other things.

When the others left, Mini Moon turned to Mini Venus who was next to her and said "Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We don't even know this goddesses weakness!" said Mini Venus. Mini Mars slid in front of them suddenly and said "Hello, a little help here!"

"Sorry Mini Mars. **MOON TIRAR ENCHANTMENT**!" Mini Moon sent her disk at the goddess and quickly said "Can you ask Mini Mercury to scan her for me really quick?" the glowing disk grazed the goddesses arm slightly as Mini Venus quickly ran to the mini sailor of Mercury. While the goddess screamed out in pain, and a decently sized amount of black blood flowed from her arm, Mini Venus ran back to Mini Moon and said, "it's her black choker! That's her weakness."

"I thought something was wrong with that outfit." Said Mini Moon, sending her disk around again for another attack. It sliced through the orange jeans' knee but didn't break the skin. The disk came back and Mini Moon placed it back on her forehead.

"Okay, Mini Venus, you use your chain while I and Mini Mars get that weird necklace of hers." As Aliccya got up from the ground, a scream could be heard from the air like a thunderbolt.

"That was Mini Jupiter!" said Mini Venus. The three sailors turned around and found a white light coming from behind the large bolder that the others were hiding behind. Mini Mars suddenly pulled out a small piece of paper with a lot of kanji on it and said, "You two go and help. I can take care of her."

"Are you sure Mini Mars?" said their leader. The mini sailor of fire nodded and the other two nodded as well. They then left and Mini Mars turned to the now waiting Aliccya.

"Now it's you and Me Aliccya." Said Mini Mars, pointing her small piece of paper at the goddess. The goddess laughed evilly and tossed a small fireball at the piece of paper. Mini Mars dropped it as it burst into flames. She may be the Sailor Scout of fire, but that one was too hot for her.

"Girl," sad Aliccya, forming more fire in her hands. "You are messing with the goddess of fire. I can take more heat than you ever could." She tossed two fireballs and Mini Mars jumped out of the way. She landed on her feet, than kneeled.

"Well, you know what they always say," she said, red power formed around her whole body then formed on her tiara's gemstone. "If you can't take the heat," the red power than formed a circle around her and she stood up. "Then get out of the Kitchen! **MINI MARS FIRE** **TSUNAMI**!" the ring around her then formed a tube of fire around her and started spinning. Then, in one move, it turned to the sky like the towering inferno and slammed right into the fire goddess. She went up in flames and Mini Mars stopped her end of the attack. She slouched down for a second but got back up when the fire went out around Aliccya. She only had a few burns, but was unconscious.

"That's strange. But just to make sure she's out…" Mini Mars pulled out another piece of paper that had kanji on it and the edges started to burn slightly.

"Pausing Sutra. Evil Spirits disperse!" she slammed it on Aliccya's forehead. She flinched slightly but otherwise, she was stuck. Mini Mars then kissed the tips of her first three fingers just like before and "**KISS OF FIRE**!" she sent the small ball of fire at the necklace and it turned to ashes. The goddess then started to glow and she disappeared. Then, a sweet variation of Aliccya's voice came into her head and said "thank you for setting me free." Mini Mars smiled and turned to the bolder that the others were. The white light was still there but not as strong as before. '_Maybe, that's Solar System. I've never seen her in action before so that_ _would make sense_.' She thought, starting to walk towards the bolder. But after a couple of steps, she couldn't move a muscle. '_What's going on?!_' black ooze seeped through the ground around her feet and stuck to her body. Mini Mars let out a scream as more crawled up around her knees. More and more ooze flowed from the ground and completely covered her from her neck down. '_Can't breathe! HELP!_' as the ooze covered her head, the gemstone her tiara started to glow a bright red light. Mini Mars closed her lavender eyes and let the power go to the gemstone. The ooze completely covered her body and started to go back into the ground. But as the part where Mini Mars' head would be was about to go into the ground, a red light shined through the blackness and flew towards the bolder that the sailors were at. The last bit of ooze went into the ground and there was no trace of either the goddess, the sailor or the ooze at all. The only proof at all that there was a battle at all was a little bit of ash and some imprints in the ground left from when Mini Jupiter or one of the many times that the fire goddess hit the ground.

Mini Moon and Mini Venus ran behind the rock and was blinded with white light. The two covered their eyes and heard Mini Mercury shout their names.

"Mini Moon! Mini Venus! Where are you?" she said.

"Mini Mercury, what's going on? We can't see!" said Mini Moon. Mini Venus took Mini Moon's free arm with her free arm and the two started walking into the bright light. Then, as fast as it had appeared, the white light disappeared while the two were mid step. Everyone uncovered their eyes and Mini Venus looked down. She had almost stepped on Austin's hand. She took a step backward and let go of Mini Moon as a figure appeared above them. She had long flowing brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, a knee long white dress with matching ankle high boots and ivory gloves. On her forehead was a white crescent moon. While Austin got in front of the still unconscious Sailor Solar System, the sailor scouts got into attack formations.

"Wait, it's all right. My name is Minerva," said the goddess with a loud but caring voice. "I am the goddess of crafts, health and death. I was able to escape princesses." The sailors relaxed and Austin sat down next to Solar System once more.

"Can you help our friend? She was hit in the abdomen by a fire spear." Said Mini Mercury.

"Was it Aliccya?" asked the white goddess. The others nodded.

"Of course I can help her. However, I cannot help the red one."

"Mini Mars? What happened to her?" said Mini Venus.

"Time for talk is later. Now I must help the gold one." She took off Austin's blood stained t-shirt from th wound and placed her gloved hand over the red stain. It glowed with a bright white light. To the Sailors and Austin's amazement, the blood on both the sailor fuku and the t-shirt started to disappear and go into Solar System's body. In a few seconds, the wound started to heal itself, only leaving a small scar that was in the shape of an arrowhead. Then, the hole left by the spear in Solar System's fuku started to disappear as well and soon, there was no trace of the attack. The light faded away and everyone gasped. Solar System stirred slightly but then she was asleep.

"She will be asleep for a few hours, but after that she should be fine." Said Minerva. While Austin put his newly white t-shirt back on, Mini Moon turned to the white goddess and said "What did you mean by you can't help the red one? What happened to Mini Mars? Is she alright?"

"I am not certain, but I fear that the red one is not in this world any longer." Said Minerva. She started to glow once again and Mini Jupiter shouted, "Wait! Please help us get out of this game."

"You can do it yourselves if you trust each other. But if you truly need me, I'll be there." And she was gone.

"Mini Jupiter, you come with me and see about Mini Mars. Mini Venus, you and Mini Mercury help-uh, name please?"

"Austin."

"Austin get Solar System on his back and meet us at the campsite." Ordered Mini Moon. Then her and Mini Jupiter left the others getting back to the campsite. When they got in front of the large rock, they saw a little bit of black stuff go into the ground and a red light speeding towards them. The ooze disappeared and the light split up into five different lights. Two of the light stopped, one in front of each sailor while the others went after the group going back to the campsite. Mini Jupiter gulped as the lights in front of them formed little light spheres. A voice appeared in their heads as the spheres took a shape.

"Be careful on the rest of the journey." Said the voice. It sounded just like Mini Mars aka Lay.

"Oh no…" said Mini Moon. "This happened to our parents once when they defeated their first evil foe, Queen Beryl." The sphere continued to glow and soon it formed into a type of charm in the shape of the mars symbol. The charm floated above their noses and the two sailors took it. As they held it in their hands, both sailor Mini Moon and Mini Jupiter felt the power flow through them. The charms then flew out of their hands and attached themselves to the owner's transforming devices. Once this was all over, Mini Moon, started to cry for her friend. Mini Jupiter did as well, but was able to get her leader to leave the sight and join the other sailors at the campsite.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated so long, but it took a long time to get this one typed out and the fact that I had a bit of writer's block. Anyway, by brother has been out of the hospital since the middle of May. He's doing great now, so I'm really glad about that. I don't know when I'll be able to upload because I don't know if the Library's computers can use a disk, and if not, I'm gonna have to wait until the summer ends. Boy, that's going to be fun. Thanks to everyone so far who has reviewed and to let the first person and everyone else who might want to know, the reason that the names might not look right in the first chapter was because the equal signs did not show up when I uploaded the chapter. And I know what the Japanese names are; I am just using the American names for this story. GOT THAT!? Anyway, hope you like the chapter and see you in chapter V (5)**


	5. Kagome'The Water Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon or any of it's characters. What I do own is sailors Solar System and Sun, the gods and goddess, and the minis. I also own two cats named Tigger, and Susie. Gee, I thought I would never say that!

**Authors Note**: I know that scientist say that Pluto is no longer a planet. But I still think it is for that's how I was taught. Besides, the original version of this story was written a long time _before_ the Pluto incident. So don't get angry with me because I say Pluto is a planet. Thank you and continue reading. Plus, means info on it is at the bottom of the chapter.

Video Game Adventure Chapter V: 

Kagome'- The Water Goddess 

As Sailor Solar System drifted off into unconsciousness, she could hear the boy that she had saved trying to save her. She tried to move and to tell him she was okay, however she couldn't move, let alone talk. The next thing she new, solar system was in a strange world that she felt like she was having a permanent déjà vu moment.

_In between the planet Pluto and the Milky Way was a small planet known as Orion or the North Star. It was about the size of the moon, and also like the moon, was one of the strongest planets in the solar system. There, like all the other planets during the silver millennium, they had a king, queen, and either a prince or princess. Orion in this case, had two princesses, each with red hair. on its equator was a large and beautiful castle that held the royal family. The eldest daughter was fourteen at the end of the silver millennium, but at the time no one knew what was going to happen. Then, one day, there was an incident between the eldest, Noelle, and her mother, Queen Shania... _

"I'm Getting MARIED?!" Shouted the red headed princess with surprise. She had on a gold flowing gown that went to the floor and had fat noodle straps. Her hair was about half way down her back and was in ponytails that were tied at the bottom of her head, but not loosely.

"Yes. Noelle, I'm sorry that this is kind of sudden, but we must reunite the Solar System." Said the Queen. She had short blond hair and a strapless gown that also was gold and flowed to the ground. Right now she had her hair in a small bun to show off her crown, which was also gold with diamonds in the main part.

"But mom, cant he at least be someone I know or someone from this planet?" whined Princess Noelle.

"I'm sorry, but if we're going to reunite the outer planets with the inner planets, than you're going have to marry a prince from Venus. "

"You are not sorry. I don't even know him! And I am only fourteen!" Princess Noelle's green eyes were beginning to fill with tears as she started to walk away from her mother.

"Noelle of Orion, get back here!" ordered Queen Shania. The red haired girl stopped in her spot and turned around. But instead of walking back to her mother, she said "No. And I'm not going to marry prince what's-his-name!" she then stormed away, going towards her bedroom while leaving her mother in shock. Queen Shania sighed and thought '_how am I going to fix this? I've never seen her this angry before._'

As she ran down the marbled hallway, Noelle whipped her tears away with the back of her hand and continued to run. When she got to her room, she passed a guard with short sandy blond hair and sweet looking hazel eyes.

"Is everything all right Highness?" he asked.

"No." she answered, swinging the door open. "And how many times do I have to tell you Austin that it's Noelle, not 'Highness' or 'Majesty' or anything like that!" Noelle then slammed her door shut, making the guard jumped at the sudden sound, and she locked the door.

"Oh boy." Said Austin under his breath as another guard with black hair walked up to him and said "Austin, keep an eye on the princess. The queen thinks she might try to run away."

"From five stories up?" asked the sandy blond man.

"Don't ask me. Just do what I say."

"Okay. No problem." As the other guard walked away, Austin decided to knock on the door. There was a pause for a minute and Austin knocked again.

"Leave me alone!" came a shout from Noelle behind the door.

"Princess, it's me Austin." The door opened a crack and Noelle looked at him. Her emerald eyes were full of tears as well as puffy.

"What do you want?" she asked with a little annoyance.

"May I come in Noelle? I want to talk to you." Answered the guard. There was silence from the girl for a minute before she closed the door and undid the chain. She then opened the door and held it open to let the guard in. he walked in and sat down at her queen-sized bed that had pink sheets in the gold room. As she closed the door Austin said "What happened? Why are you crying? And why is the spare sheets tied to the bed post and hanging out the window?"

"Well," she said, whipping away stray tears and sitting next to him on the bed. "After lunch today, mother wanted to talk to me. I thought okay, what did I do now? Actually, she told me that I was marring a prince from Venus and I don't even know him!"

"Is that all?" said the guard, raising his left eyebrow.

"_Is that all?_ I want to marry someone I'm in love with, not someone that I have to because we're trying to reunite the solar system." Princess Noelle whipped away a few more tears as Austin looked at her.

"You're just like Princess Serena of the moon. Here." He handed her his white handkerchief and let her whip her tears away. She handed it back to him and he said "Try not to let this bother you Noelle. Maybe you can talk to your mom and see if she can postpone the wedding so the two of you can get to know each other and see if you want to marry him." Princess Noelle thought about it for a minute before she hugged Austin. "Thank you." She said, breaking the hug after a minute. "You made me feel much better."

"Glad I could help!" he said, getting up from the bed. He walked over to the door and said "Princess, do you want to go to the garden?" Noelle jumped up from the bed and ran out the now open door, shouting, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Austin ran after her, shouting "That'll be you princess!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this! How did Aliccya loose?" asked the evil queen of mirrors more to herself than to spy number 30492 who had called with a status report. They could not see each other for it was a voice only transmission.

"I do have some good news though your majesty." Said the spy in a young boyish voice. Nehelenia looked at the phone that she was using, which was actually only a black crystal ball and said "Oh yeah? What's the good news?"

"One of the sailors is missing and nobody knows what's going on." The evil queen of the mirrors then smiled a wicked smile that you only see the villains do.

"Hmm, looks like my trap worked. This is good." She paused talking for a minute before saying "spy number 30492, see if you can get one of the sailors onto the cliff in the ocean level."

"Yes ma'am. Over and out." Said the spy. Nehelenia turned away from the crystal ball and then started to plan. Sure, she may have lost a goddess, but there was more to come, heck, she could even make more with her evil powers because she had their DNA. The main thing was to get rid of the mini sailor scouts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark colored portal appeared in the middle of a jungle setting and eight Sailor Senshi, as well as five knights and one Tuxedo Mask walked out. Sailor Moon looked around with determination and said, "So, what do we do now?"

"We track them. That's what." Said Mars, pointing to the blue sailor with them. Sailor Mercury pressed her blue earring stud and a blue see-through visor appeared in front of her eyes. Six blips appeared on the visor as well as a small compass.

"What are those blips?" asked Venus Knight. The knight of Mercury looked at the knight of Venus like he just asked the world's most stupid question ever and said, "Those are the kids."

"Mercury Knight's right. I had a tracker installed into their fukus in case the needed our help of if we needed to find them. I even put one in on Solar System's." said Sailor Mercury. She looked at the visor for a second and then said, "They all seem to be in one spot for now, but they are that way!" she pointed North and everybody nodded. Saturn, as well as Pluto started to walk in the direction that Mercury pointed and Saturn said "Well then, let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noelle woke up with a start and drenched in cold sweat. That dream that she had was very strange. As she sat up, there was a scream and someone said "Jeez Noelle! You scared me half to death!" the red haired girl looked at her left and saw Rini next to her with a look on her face that showed that she was terrified.

"Sorry Rini. I just had a weird dream of some kind. But, what happened? Why am I not bleeding? And why am I not in my fuku anymore?"

"Well, it's a long story, but I'll sum it up for you." Said the pink haired girl as Melody, Lisa, Jamie, and surprisingly Austin joined them.

"After you called Jamie, she called us and told us what was going on. We quickly transformed and we got there as fast as we could."

"When we got there, you were out cold and Austin protecting you From Aliccya. We kicked her but and another Goddess named Minerva came and healed you. We brought you back to the camp and here we are." finished Lisa for Rini.

"How are you feeling Noelle?" asked Jamie after a minute of silence.

"Fine. But, where's Lay?" said Noelle, looking at the crowd surrounding her and noticing the raven-haired girl was gone. Everyone was silent for little while, leaving the red head girl in wonder before Melody walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Noelle, I'm afraid that she's not here with us anymore."

"What?"

"She saved us from Aliccya but after that, we don't know what happened to her. She left all of us these." She then handed the red haired girl a small red charm in the shape of the Mars symbol and a small bust of power flowed through the girl. Then, as if it had a mind of it's own, her locket floated from her pocket as the charm attached itself to the trinket and it drifted into Noelle's waiting hand. She put it back in her pocket and then said "Okay, that was a little weird."

"We know. It happened to us to." Said Rini. She could tell that Noelle was upset even though she didn't show it. As Austin and Jamie started to put out the fire, Lisa and Rini helped Noelle up from her bed of leaves and Melody stood by in case anyone needed their help. Then the group of five girls and one boy started walking towards the next short cut to the next level. As the group walked, Noelle was pondering over her dream. It was strange but it felt like a bit of déjà vu. Then, as they passed a large tree that was the size of a house, Noelle had an idea. She quickly ran to the front of the group where Jamie was and said to her blue haired friend "Hey Jamie, I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Sure, why? Are you having any pains? Are you feeling ill all the sudden?" said the young girl.

"No, I'm fine. It's something else okay?"

"Kay, hold on." The two stopped walking and Jamie said, "Go ahead, we'll catch up." When the rest of the group had gotten in front of them and they were a couple feet behind, Noelle turned to the blue haired girl and said "Okay, I had this weird dream and I thought maybe you could help me under stand it."

"Sure, what happened, was there a polar bear in a pink tutu on a unicycle? " said Jamie trying to make light of the situation.

"No! I was a princess on a small planet called Orion and I was arguing with the queen about me getting married. But that's not the strange part. It felt like it was a major déjà vu moment." Jamie was quiet for a minute, thinking before she said "Sounds like a memory dream to me."

"Memory Dream? What's that?"

"A Memory Dream is when you dream about the past. Especially if you had another life during the silver millennium. Mine, and the other sailors moms experienced it when they became sailors." Noelle nodded as Melody shouted from the front "Hey Jamie, how much further until we get there?" the blue haired girl pulled out the cheats booklet from her skirt pocket and flipped through it's pages until she found the right one. "About five more blocks and we're at the next level."

"Al Right!" said Lisa, shooting her fist into the air and cheering. Then the girls and Austin started to jog, trying to get there as soon as possible. When they reached the edge of the forest, there was a large aqua portal that was made out of water and nothing behind it. Seriously. There was only blank whiteness.

"Well," said Jamie. "This is it." Melody went to see what was behind the portal but Austin stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Don't go there. If you do, than you'll end up at the beginning of the game again." He said. She nodded and the boy said, "I'll go in first and see if it's safe." The others nodded as he jumped in, holding his breath like he was going swimming. There was silence from the group as they waited to see if the portal disappeared or if Austin started screaming or something in that nature. Noelle walked in front of the portal that looked like it was made out of water and said "Well, looks like it's safe. Lets go." She then jumped in, also holding her breath. Then the other girls jumped in after her, not knowing what was going to happen next.

LEVEL TWO-OCEAN 

Austin was waiting for them on a white sandy beach for a beautiful deep rich blue ocean. The sky was a beautiful blue color and the only thing they could see for a while was a large cliff that hung over the sea.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" said Rini. She, as well as the others took off their shoes and socks then began to let the sun warmed sand go between their toes. Then, with a sudden burst of energy, Noelle started running towards the ocean, shouting at the top of her lungs "last one in the ocean is a rotten egg!" the others ran after her, Austin in lead and saying "That's going to be you Noelle!" the red head suddenly stopped running, as if in a trance, and let the others go past her. Rini stopped next to her and said "Noelle? You okay?" the young girl snapped back out of her trance and said "Yeah. Come on, let's run in the ocean!" she then ran into the ocean, making the pink haired girl run after her. When everyone was in the water, they just let the cold-water splash over their feet for a few minutes before Jamie ran out and started to put on her shoes and socks.

"C'mon guys!" she shouted over the ocean's roar. "We have to get out of here. Besides, it's fake remember?"

"You know, she's right." Said Austin, following Noelle and Rini out of the ocean.

"WHAT?" shouted Melody and Lisa in unison.

"I SAID THAT SHE WAS RIGHT!" shouted Austin again; this time so loud that someone in the next level could hear them.

"No, we meant what is that!?!" shouted Lisa, running with Melody as a humungous wave started to go towards them. Austin, Rini and Noelle, who where still in the water, turned around and saw the wave, then started to run for their lives. Jamie, who was on the beach, was not running. Instead, she pulled out her blue henshin stick and raised into the air.

"MINI MERCURY COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!" she shouted. Opaque bubbles covered her small body and she instantly transformed into Sailor Mini Mercury. She quickly ran in front of the running group and formed a sphere of water in her gloved hand. "**ICE SHEILD!**" The small orb of water grew and Mini Mercury let it go. It went between the group and the wave, then formed a wall that was about seven stories high and in only seconds, it turned into solid ice. When the wave hit it, Mini Mercury saw someone in the water and the wall started to crack from the pressure.

"RUN FASTER AND TRANSFORM!" she shouted to her friends, who had stopped running when the wall had appeared. Each of the girls nodded and everyone ran to the beach. Once there, the girls pulled out a transforming device and they shouted

"MINI MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MINI JUPITER COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MINI VENUS COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!"

"SOLAR SYSTEM POWER MAKE-UP!" In a flash of pink, green, orange and gold light, the girls transformed into their Sailor scouts and Mini Moon ordered "Austin, go hid somewhere while we take care of business." He nodded and went behind a giant bolder near the other side of the beach. As the ice wall cracked and started to turn into shards of ice, Mini Jupiter spread out her arms like she was making an "X" with her body and she completely glowed a green light.

"**MINI JUPITER THUNDER WAVE**!" she then clapped her hands and a large bolt of thunder erupted from her, going strait towards the wave. A tall figure came out of the wave and it grabbed the thunderbolt. It then tossed it back with water surrounding it at Mini Jupiter.

"Aw snap!" she said, dodging the super charged attack that she had sent.

"Look! She's a Goddess!" shouted Austin from behind his rock, now realizing what the figure was. Mini Mercury scanned the figure in the wave and found out that he was right. She then suddenly felt a small surge of power from her locket as the others fought off the water goddess. New words popped into her head and she shouted them. "**MINI MERCURY MIST**!" fog that was just like her mother's bubble blast covered the ocean and beach, leaving everyone lost where they were.

"Where'd that come from Mini Mercury?" said Mini Moon who was closest to the blue sailor.

"I don't know, Sailor Mini Mars?" said the blue sailor, pressing the area where her earrings attached to her ears. A visor formed over her eyes as she scanned so she knew where everyone was.

"Who are you?" shouted Mini Venus through the thick mist.

"Well, since you asked, my name is Kagome' the goddess of water and the seas." Said a loud female voice that was similar to Aliccya's, the fire goddess. As the mist cleared, the sailors and Austin could see a tall woman on top of the wave, which had stopped its move. The woman had mid back long strait blue hair that was darker than the ocean and reddish eyes. She was wearing an aqua blue tank top with sparkles, navy blue low rider jeans, blue boots, sky blue gloves that showed the fingers and a black pearl bracelet on her left hand. The woman, Kagome formed two water balls in her hands and she shouted "It's time to die Sailor Mercury!" she tossed both spheres at the sailors, one at Mini Mercury and the other at the still hiding Austin. While the blue sailor dodged the water ball, Mini Jupiter jumped in front of Austin's bolder and started to spin her lighting staff. Most of the water went away, but some pushed up against the sailor of Jupiter and after a couple of minutes, she got pushed into the rock, falling unconscious.

"Aw crud!" said Austin as he pulled the sailor behind the rock where she would be safe. Solar System pulled out a stick of some kind and a small gold rope appeared out of one end.

"Kagome, you look stressed, maybe you should take a seat!" she said, pointing the rope end of the stick at the goddess. "**SOLAR SYSTEM WHIP** **LASH**!" the gold rope extended and wrapped itself around Kagome's waist area. Then, with all of her might, Solar System lifted the goddess up off of her wave and tossed her onto the ledge that hung over the ocean. The whip disappeared and Mini Venus gave her gold friend a high five.

"Couldn't have done it better myself." She said. Mini Moon turned to Mini Mercury and said, "So, what's her weakness?" Mini Mercury pulled out her mini computer and started to scan the goddess. After a minute, she said, "It's the bracelet."

"Figures. It's the only thing black." Said Solar System, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mini Mercury, think you can do it?" asked Mini Moon, total confidence in her friend.

"Yeah, I think so. Solar System's attack knocked her unconscious so I should be able to do it no problem." Answered the blue sailor. She handed the pink sailor her cheats booklet and said "here. You can use it to find the portal. I'll meet you there." Sailor Mini Moon took the booklet and she, Mini Venus and Solar System ran to where Austin was still hiding. After getting Sailor Mini Jupiter on his back piggyback style, they left, Mini Moon leading the way and leaving the mini sailor of Mercury.

Mini Mercury slowly walked up to the cliff's ledge where Kagome was. As she got closer, she noticed that the water goddess was awake and slowly getting up. '_Okay, so this isn't going to be easy_.' She thought as she got to the top. Once there, Kagome was in a fighting stance.

"Ready to die Mercury?" she said with venom in her voice.

"No, and it's Mini Mercury. And, just out of curiosity, what happened to Poseidon?"

"Who?" answered the goddess, forming a ball of water in her hands. '_Strange. She doesn't know who Poseidon is yet she is the Goddess of the sea_.'

"Never mind." Said the blue sailor, getting into a fighting stance. "Anyway, you beat me? That's a fat chance cause you're the worst fighter I've ever seen."

"Why you pain in the butt!" shouted the water goddess. She tossed her orb of water and Mini Mercury jumped to dodge it. In the air, she moved her arms like the original Sailor Jupiter does for one of her attacks and shouted "**MINI MERCURY ICE SICKLE BRAZE'!** " several sharp pieces of ice formed in the air and started to rain down on the goddess of the seas. About 90 of the sickles missed the goddess because she dodged them, but one hit her in the arm, one in the leg and one on scratched her cheek just below her left eye. Kagome screeched out in pain as she grabbed her cheek. She formed a bow and arrow out of water and shot the arrow. Mini Mercury dodged it and touched her eye just like before while fighting the fire goddess. Blue power surrounded her two fingers and shouted "**MINI MERCURY RIVER OF TEARS**!" she pointed her fingers at the goddess while she fired more water arrows. Both girls fired at each other. The blue beam of power hit the black pearl bracelet as two arrows wounded both of Mini Mercury's arms. The bracelet shattered into small pieces of plastic as Mini Mercury went to her knees because of the pain in her arms. The water goddess shrieked out in pain and she disappeared, sending a message inside of Mini Mercury's head: "Thank you for setting me free. I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused." Mini Mercury smiled as a shout was heard from down on the beach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something didn't feel right to Sailor Solar System. She just had this strange feeling all the way towards the next portal, which was on the other side of the beach. Once the five of them had gotten to the next portal, which was the color of red and orange, they had not met up with Sailor Mini Mercury yet. Surly she would have been done long before they reached the portal. Especially if the goddess was out cold. After they had stopped at the gateway to the next level, Solar System said to Mini Moon, "Something doesn't feel right to me. She should have been back by now."

"I know. It's making me edgy." Said the Pink Sailor. After a couple of minutes of waiting, the gold sailor turned towards the other end of the beach and said to the others "I'm going back to help. She must be in danger."

"You can't go alone!" said Mini Venus. "If she does need help, then you'll need some too."

"I'll be fine. Hey, I'm a sailor scout!" Solar System started to run as fast as she could, and considering that she was in sailor form that meant she went pretty fast. As she continued to run and kick up sand with her boots, a scram could be heard from father on down the beach. It sounded like the goddess of water but she wasn't sure. Solar System picked up the pace even more as she came up the cliff that she had tossed Kagome on earlier. On the top was a knealing figure and a large pile of ice and water.

"Sailor Mini Mercury!" she shouted, starting to sprint up the cliff. Mini Mercury was on her knees, both arms slightly bleeding, but otherwise okay. The goddess was gone.

"Sailor Solar System!" shouted the blue sailor as she started to get up. However, while she was still on one knee, she stopped and looked down at her feet. The gold sailor saw this and started to run as fast as she possible could, using the magic to get higher and higher. Once at the top, Solar System saw some black ooze on Mini Mercury's legs.

"What's going on?" said the surprised red head while still a few feet away.

"I…I don't know!" said Mini Mercury, trying to get the black glop off of her legs. The black stuff only stuck to her hands and she fell to the ground so suddenly that Solar System could hardly believe it. She ran towards her friend as more goo covered the girl. It started to crawl up her legs and started to cover the rest of Mini Mercury's body. When Solar System reached to try to pull of the stuff, Mini Mercury stopped her by shouting.

"No, Don't! it might get you too!" she said.

"But-" complained the gold sailor, not knowing what else to do.

"NO!" all the sudden, the gemstone on the blue sailor's tiara started to glow blue and the power started to surround her. Mini Mercury closed her eyes as black goop started to crawl up her neck.

"Sailor Mini Mercury!" shouted Solar System, tears starting to stream down her face. As the black ooze covered the blue sailor, Solar System saw that her friend was crying as the last bit of her face was covered in slime. Then, all the sudden, the ooze started to go back into the ground.

"NO! Give her back!" shouted the gold sailor, rushing towards the blob of black stuff as the part where Mini Mercury's head would have been started to sink into the ground. Then, all the sudden, the blue light then shown through the black ooze and just like the red light from before, it split into five lights, one stopping in front of Solar System's face. It turned into a charm in the shape of Mercury as Solar System continued to cry. The red head then grabbed the trinket and felt the surge of power. Then it attacked itself to her locket in the center of her front bow. After standing there a couple of minutes, the gold sailor stood up on the cliff and started to run back to her friends, hopping that Mini Moon, Mini Venus, and Mini Jupiter got the charms that her friend had sent. A she ran, a voice that sounded like Mini Mercury, aka Jaime said in her head "Be careful friends." More tears started to stream down her face. That makes two friends that she has lost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Number one _"…was there a polar bear in a pink tutu on a unicycle_?": it's just a stupid dream that I had one night after a lot of Pepsi. I just thought I'd put it in for fun and see if anyone else thought that was funny.

Number Two _Poseidon_: almost everybody knows who he is, but incase someone doesn't, he's the God for the Seas. I don't know much more about him but I do know that he was the Moon goddess, Scelene's husband. That's how they explained the tides I think.


	6. Another Weird Dream and Goddess Of love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own however, Sailors Sun and Solar System, the gods and Goddesses and a monkey named bubbles. JK!

Video Game Adventure

Chapter VI: 

Another Weird Dream And The Goddess Of Love 

Noelle had fallen asleep after she had told her companions what had happened to Mini Mercury. When she got back, she said to go through the portal and that she'll explain what had happen. They didn't know what level they were in for it was dark so after talking everyone went to sleep, taking turns standing guard to make sure they wern't suddenly attacked.During that night of sleep, Noelle started having a memory dream once again, only this time in a beautiful garden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the spat with her Mother and the guard Austin had comforted the princess, both he and Noelle had run towards the garden. on Orion, bushes and bushes of flowers and berries of all kind grew there. Any flower you could imagine, and some you can't, could be found on Orion. Each bright green bush was in a row so you could walk in between them. You could look or smell the flowers as well and each pathway was either made of cobblestone or marble, depending on how many people walked through a particular area. As the guard Austin and Princess Noelle walked down a marble pathway in between some bright purple tulips and some white lilies, Austin said "Do you feel better now Princess?"

"Its Noelle remember? How many times do I have to tell you to not call my anything royal?" said Noelle, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." Apologized the guard, his head down from embarrassment.

"It's alright." Said the princess, smiling. "Yes, I do feel better. You know just how to cheer me up." The two continued to walk and talk, cheering each other up and forgeting the mishap that happened earlier. They came up to a marble bench that was in the center of the garden where a large bush of red, gold and pink roses stood, suddenly a shout could be heard.

"N-o-e-l-l-e! N-o-e-l-l-e!" said the voice of a little girl. Noelle's little sister, Melissa ran towards the two, jumping with each step. The little girl had bright green eyes and had long red hair just like her sister; only she had hers in braids instead of pigtails. Her dress was a pale gold color and went only to the ankles so the little girl could run. Her feet at the moment were bare. Melissa jumped right into her sister's arms and said "Sister, did you know it's "be kind to sisters day"?"

"Why yes, I did actually." Noelle sat Melissa down on the ground and she produced a gold cloth wrapped box with pink ribbon and said, "Well, here's your present!" Noelle took the box and unwrapped it. Inside she found a beautiful cloth rose that sparkled when the sun shown on it. On the back was a safety pin so it could be worn on clothes.

"Oh wow." Said Princess Noelle after the revealing.

"Do you like it?" asked Melissa timidly.

"I love it Melissa!" she exclaimed. Noelle picked her present out of its box and pinned it to her left shoulder strap.

"Well," she said, striking a pose. "How do I look?"

"Great!" said Austin, not knowing what else to say.

"You look pretty sis." Said Melissa in amazement.

"Why thank you." Said the older princess. She then reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a small box that was wrapped in light purple cloth. "And here's your present Sister!" the younger princess unwrapped her present and found a pink and gold pear bracelet. The little girl gasped and said "Thank you Noelle!"

"Your welcome." Said the older sis. Melissa then ran off onto a path made out of cobblestone while Noelle sat down at the marble bench. Austin plucked a gold rose out from the center bush and gave it to her, then said, "You and Princess Melissa are pretty close huh?"

"Yep. We're like best friends since I can't go to the other planets for long periods of time." She said. She removed some hair from her eyes and placed the rose that Austin had given her behind her right ear. She was able to do this for the Orion roses had no thorns. The two just sat there for a minute to soak up the peace and quiet when all the sudden, a horrifying scream came from the path that Melissa took.

"Oh no! Melissa!" said Noelle, getting up from the bench. Austin quickly put his hand out in front of her and said "No Princess Noelle. I'll go look." He then got up, unsheathed his sword and ran on the cobblestone path that Melissa had taken. There was silence on Noelle's end while she waited for at least ten minutes. Then, sounds from the bush behind her disturbed the silence as the younger princess ran through, leaves sticking to her damp face from crying.

"Oh Noelle!" she said, hugging her bigger sister. Noelle hugged her sister tightly and then said soothingly "It's okay, you're safe now. But, where's Austin?"

"Some mean men attacked me so I screamed and Austin came. While he was fighting the mean people, he told me to run. So I did."

"Melissa, you go tell mother what happened and I'll go tell the guards so they can help Austin." the younger sister nodded and the two ran from the center of the garden. After telling the people what they were supposed to, the princesses ran into the ballroom and hid. As they waited for something to happen, suddenly, the oak doors opened and someone walked in. The two girls hid behind the gold and silver thrones as the person started to call their names.

"Melissa! Noelle!" shouted Queen Shania. The two girls crawled out from the thrones and ran to their mother.

"Are you girls alright?" asked the queen as she hugged the youngest. She then hugged Noelle who then said, "were alright. But what's going on mother?"

"Yeah, why did you and the guards tell us to hide?" said the still crying Melissa. Queen Shania picked up the eleven year old before saying "it's the negaverse and Queen Beryl. They are trying to take over the solar system for some strange reason. "

"But why?"

"I don't know hon…" there was silence in the ballroom as sound of battle came from the outside. The three royals waited inside the large room for two hours until the head guard ran in and stacked up chairs up against the doors. He looked like he just came out of the coliseum of Rome while it was "Lions eat the peasants day"

"Your Highnesses!" he shouted, running towards them. While the girls hid behind their mother, Queen Shania said, "What's going on Trey?" to the head of the guard.

"They're in the castle. It's no longer safe here. You three must leave as soon as possible your majesty."

"I can not leave for my late husband would stay, but you must get the girls to the moon." The adults walked over to the servant door on the other side of the ballroom and the queen motioned for her daughters to go over. They did and she said "Now girls, go with Trey to the shuttle to Pluto. There, ask the queen to send you to the moon. Queen Serenity will take care of you there."

"But--but I want to stay with you mother!" said Melissa, tears forming in her eyes once again. The queen hugged her youngest daughter and said, "I know, but you two must leave, it's no longer safe here. Don't worry, you can come back when this is all over." The two girls nodded and they followed Trey out of the servant door and out the back way. Once outside, the girls ran through the war zone towards the shuttle port. There, Austin was waiting for them. He was battered and bruised but otherwise he was fine. Trey left the girls with him and ran back towards the palace. Once Melissa and Noelle climbed in, Austin climbed in as well and said "I'll be going with you to pilot this thing and to protect you on the moon." They nodded and the shuttle took off. After a short ride, they reached the planet Pluto where the princess, Trista, met them. However, as they climbed out, they saw the most horrible thing imaginable. Orion blew up in a large red and gold cloud of dust. Austin held Noelle while she cried and after a little while, the small group left, heading towards the next shuttle to the Moon where Queen Serenity was waiting for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sailors walked, they saw no trace of any of the mini sailors. Even though Mercury's tractor had said that Mini Mars was close, even right next to them, yet they saw nothing. They continued to walk, following the girl's trail until they reached the end of the level. Once they jumped through the portal to the next level, they had found themselves on an ocean level. Hear the tractor had said that Mini Mercury was close, but she was nowhere in sight. Night descended on them like a cloak and they camped out on a cliff that hung over the ocean, which terrified Sailor Moon as well as Saturn at night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noelle once again woke up in cold sweat. She was on a bed of sand at the camp where Lisa was keeping watch at the time. '_Sand? I don't remember_ _sand!_' she thought as she quietly got up from her bed without disturbing the other girls. Noelle walked towards the girl that was sitting on a log and Lisa turned around.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" she said.

"Not well." Said Noelle, stretching her arms high into the air, then held them up there for a minute while she said "I had a bad dream." She looked down and saw an arrowhead shaped object on her abdomen. "What the heck is that!" she said loudly. Lisa shushed her before saying "that's the scare left behind from your encounter with Aliccya. "

"Oh." Noelle stopped stretching and she said, "I can't wait to get out of here. Maybe the others are at the end of the game?"

"I don't know." Said Lisa with a yawn. The red head looked at the brunette and then said, "You wanna sleep for a while? I'll take watch."

"Thanks Noelle." Said Lisa, crawling into Noelle's makeshift bed. The rest of the night went quietly and after a couple of hours, the sun came up and showed sand all around them. '_Great. More sand_.' Thought Noelle as she placed another nearby log on the fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Kagome is now gone huh?" said Queen Nehelenia, clicking her long nails together to create a tapping sound.

"Yes Ma'am. And as far as I know, the blue sailor known as Sailor Mini Mercury was caught in your ooze." Said spy number 30492. The evil queen of mirrors thought for a minute before she said "Listen, call me in a day or two and tell me how many sailors are gone. I'm gonna try and see how many I can get before they get here."

"Yes your highness." Said the spy as he logged off the communication.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_LEVEL THREE-DESERT_**

"Where is he? It doesn't take 10 minutes to go to the bathroom for Pete's sake!" said Lisa impatiently as she and the other girls waited by the portal. Once everyone woke up, they realized that they were in the desert so they decide to get water and go to the bathroom on the beach side of the portal before they got going. All of the girls had gone first, and now they were waiting for the only boy to get done so they could leave. A minute after Lisa had talked, Austin jumped through the portal, almost hitting the waiting Lisa and said "Sorry I'm late."

"No big. Is everyone ready to go?" asked Rini.

"Ready!" said everyone in unison. Then they all started walking in the direction the cheats booklet had told them to go. After the first minute, everyone was sweating like crazy.

"Why a desert? Why not a tropical oasis?" said Melody after about ten minutes of walking.

"Tell us about it!" said Noelle jokingly.

"Rini, how much father is it?" asked Austin after another ten more minutes of walking. The pink haired girl flipped through the booklet until she found the desert page. After a couple minutes of looking she said, "It looks like a full day's walk away from here."

"Aw Jeez! Why don't they just sent us to our death fast instead of letting us sweat to death!" shouted Lisa to the sky, which after a couple of seconds, made her wince and look down.

"Oh, don't complain Lisa." Said Melody, whipping sweat off her forehead. As they continued to walk, the sun also continued to beat down on the group until suddenly, Rini fell to face first into a pile of yellow sand.

"Rini!" said everyone in unison. Noelle checked her temperature and body signs then said, "she's only fainted. I think it was because of the heat and lack of water since we didn't bring any with us." Everyone gave a sigh of relief and with the help of the other girls, Austin put Rini on his back so he could carry her and Lisa took off her green outer t-shirt, leaving her in a light green tank top. She put the t-shirt over the pink haired girl and they continued to walk. As they did this, Noelle took off the bow from the back of her school uniform and tied it around her head while Austin covered his head with his t-shirt and Melody rolling up her jeans pant leg to cool off her legs. Suddenly, as they got closer to the next portal, a sand storm came from the east and started to blow strait towards them.

"Aw nuts!" said Melody, who was the first one to see it. The others stopped and saw what she saw. They all started to run, the sand storm fallowing them. Melody, without warning stopped and pulled out her henshin stick.

"Keep going! I'll hold her off!" she said, raising the orange stick into the air. The others nodded and continued to run as she shouted "MINI VENUS COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!" ribbons of orange hearts surrounded the blond's body and a small cocoon formed. After a couple of seconds, she was sailor Mini Venus. The sailor closed her eyes as a new attack phrase appeared in her head. She opened her eyes and pointed her open hands at the tornado made out of sand. "**MINI VENUS WALL OF LOVE AND BEAUTY**!" her hands glowed bright orange and an army of thousands of mini hearts shout out of them. They all formed a wall in front of her and turned into a solid wall of orange energy. The sand storm hit the wall and stopped instantly. A scream was heard as a woman in a long flowing orange dress, a black tiara on her forehead, and long flowing blond hair fell from the tornado, lifeless. Mini Venus smiled and started to run the same direction as her friends. Hopefully, they could get to the next portal before the goddess woke up. The blond sailor quickly caught up with her friends and saw that Noelle and Lisa had transformed into Solar System and Mini Jupiter.

"What happened?" asked Austin as she met up with him in the run.

"A Goddess." Said the orange sailor simply. He understood completely and as they continued to run, the portal came into view.

"Look, there it is!" said Mini Jupiter, pointing as she saw the green portal that was surrounded with a blue fire. They quickly picked up the pace and they got to the entryway to the next level in only a few minutes. Austin with Rini jumped in first for protection. Mini Venus smiled and said, "Good, now we can actually leave a level without much fighting." The others agreed with her and as Solar System stated to walk through, suddenly, thunder shot from the sky, landing between Solar System and Mini Jupiter who was next. The woman from the sand storm appeared from the thunderbolt, pushing the gold sailor through the portal with her making an _Oomph_ sound. Mini Jupiter fell backwards, landing on her butt in the process. She quickly got back up, then the two sailors took a couple steps backward while the goddess crossed her arms over her chest and laughed.

"Ha! Think you can get rid of me that easily huh? Well, I'm Aphrodite (AF-ROW-DIE-TEE), the goddess of love!"

"Quite full of herself isn't she?" whispered Mini Venus to Mini Jupiter. The green one nodded and the orange one shouted "**MINI VENUS**…" she placed her fists together and quickly separated them, a thin orange light forming between them. The light then formed into a chain that it links were made out of gold hearts as she continued to shout. "**LOVING YOU CHAIN**!" she quickly wrapped it around the goddess' waist and pulled it so hard Aphrodite fell to the ground on her back.

"Your turn…Mini Jupiter…" said Mini Venus, struggling to hold the chain. The green sailor nodded and formed her body like a giant "X" as before. She glowed a green light and shouted "**MINI JUPITER THUNDER WAVE**!" a giant bolt of thunder hit the goddess then, making her scream in pain. Aphrodite quickly fell unconscious. Mini Venus let the chain disappear and she sighed.

"That was too easy." She said.

"I know. Maybe we should get rid of that tiara just to make sure." Said Mini Jupiter. Mini Venus pointed her index finger at the goddess' forehead and it glowed bright orange. All of the sudden, the goddess jumped up so fast that she made the orange sailor fall to the ground and unintentionally shooting her power beam into the air. Aphrodite started to laugh evilly and she formed a sword from the sound around her.

"Told you it was to easy." Said Mini Venus, jumping away from the goddess as she tried to slash her.

"Don't remind me." Said Mini Jupiter, forming her javelin. She jumped in between the goddess and the orange sailor, then blocked the sword with her pointed stick. Suddenly, the javelin broke and Aphrodite cut both of Mini Jupiter's arms. A small trickle of blood fell from the wounds but nothing worse. The green sailor then fell towards the ground on her hands and did a swift kick to the goddess' ankles. Aphrodite then fell towards the ground, but she landed on her hands and did a back flip, landing on her feet only a few centimeters away.

"**SOLAR SYSTEM GOLD BLINDING DUST**!" came a shout from out of the blue. Gold dust suddenly appeared and flew into the Aphrodite's eyes. She screamed out in pain as she covered her eyes with both of her hands. Sailor Solar System appeared from the other side of the portal and she said, "I was wondering what was going on. Sorry I sort of ditched you."

"No problem. Thanks for blinding her for us." Said Mini Jupiter, giving her gold partner a high five.

"Yeah, thanks." Said Mini Venus, forming another light bullet. She pointed her glowing index finger at the black tiara on Aphrodite's head. "I'll finish her off." The orange light intensified and she shouted "**MINI VENUS BEAUTY SHOCK**!" the bullet hit it's mark and the goddess screamed out in more pain. Both her and the tiara turned to dust. She then mentally said "thank you young ones." Each of the girls smiled and Solar System said urgently "c'mon, let's get out of here." She knew what happened to Mini Mercury, possible Mini Mars and she didn't want that to happen to the others. They quickly ran to the portal that was a few feet away and jumped in.

**_LEVEL FOUR-TROPICAL OASIS_**

Once on the other side of the portal, the girls gave a sigh of relief for it was much cooler in the jungle full of water than the desert that they had just been in. Austin and the still unconscious Rini were waiting for them at a nearby lake that was only about twenty feet away. The girls started to walk towards the boy and the out cold girl when there was a loud popping sound from the portal. Mini Venus, who was the closest to the portal turned around as something came out of the gateway to the last level. Something that looked like black vines that was made out of slime shot out from the portal and wrapped itself around Mini Venus' waist and legs. She fell to the ground with a thud and she screamed as it pulled her back towards the desert region.

"Mini Venus!" shouted Mini Jupiter. She gripped the girl's hands with hers and tried to keep the girl there with all of her strength. After a couple of seconds, both of them started to get pulled in. Suddenly, black ooze from Mini Venus' waist went for Mini Jupiter's hands.

"Let her go!" shouted Solar System, grabbing Mini Jupiter around the waist to help pull. The green sailor suddenly let go and the orange sailor went sailing back through the portal, as well as the other two flying backwards into the log that Austin and Rini were on. There was silence in the tropical area as they waited for something to come back through the gateway. Something did, but it wasn't Mini Venus. Instead, three lights the color of orange shot through and stopped in front of each sailor. The lights formed into charms that looked like the Venus symbol and a voice ran through their heads: "Best of luck girls!" in Mini Venus, aka Melody's voice. Mini Jupiter and Solar System grabbed their charms and just like before, they felt a surge of power, then the charms attached themselves to their locket or transforming device. Everyone was silent for a minute while the two conscious sailors cried for their friend. Then, they de-transformed and Noelle took the cheats booklet from Rini's pocket starting to flip through it. After a couple of minutes, she said, "there's a safe spot about two pools away. On the way we can get the stuff for a fire, food, and beds" Lisa nodded sadly and the four of them left the area towards the safe spot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm so happy that i've got Chapter six up and running! lately my life has felt like a vacume cleaner (if you get this joke, tell me in a review and you win a prize!). basicly, i could have diabetes and i REALLY don't like that idea. also, for a friend of mine, i will no longer put any swear words that are higher than crap or shoot. remember if you have a question about the story, or maybe about my other stories, leave a review or email me and i will answer them at the end in a section called "The cast". well, i'll see you in chapter VII (7)!**


	7. The Truth Of Noelle's Family

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of its characters. I do own however, Sailors sun and solar system, the gods and goddesses, and a monkey named Bubbles. JK! Also, I don't own the song that appears in this chapter (which I found out recently that it's the theme song for sailor stars! )

Video Game Adventure

Chapter VII: The Truth of Noelle's Family

As the original Sailor Senshi and knights walked through the level that was supposed to look like a beach, things started to get tense between them. They were still fallowing the girls and they had no idea where they were. Sailor Mercury punched a few buttons on her mini computer and said to the rest of the group, "we're getting close to the next portal. My computer says that the girls went through it and is in the next level. We hope."

"Looks like they're trying to get to the end of the game, hopping that there's a way out at the end." Said Pluto.

"I hope you're right Sailor Pluto." Said Venus Knight.

"We all do." Said Sailor Moon simply. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the next portal, which was a yellowish color. Tuxedo mask, as well as the other knights went in first and the sailors fallowed them. Immediately, they found themselves in a desert.

"Great! Just great!" said Jupiter. Everyone was thinking the same thing. They hated deserts.

"C'mon, let's go! We have to find our kids!" said Mars, tossing her fist into the air like a teenager would. She started to go left but Venus and Jupiter stopped her.

"Mars, it's that way." Said Sailor Mercury to her friend. The Senshi of mars blushed slightly and said "Oops, my bad. Sorry." She then let the two sailors let her go and let the Senshi of mercury lead the group like always as they continued to fallow the kid's signals. while they walked, Saturn turned to Sun who was next to her and said, "I think she's loosing it."

"Maybe just a little." Said Sailor Sun back. She had to admit, mars was acting strange, and by her standards to, which was saying that she thought that teenage Serena was normal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, another one Goddess is disposed of. which one?" said Nehelenia to her magic crystal ball. She tapped her long fingernails on the crystal ball as her spy answered her question.

"It was Aphrodite, the goddess of love." Said spy number 30492.

"I know who she is! I'm not an idiot!" snapped the evil queen of mirrors back.

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

"You are forgiven. I'm in a good mood. Now, only three sailor scouts remain and once I have that Sailor Mini Moon in my clutches, I'll take over her puny world."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your highness, but I do have some bad news." Nehelenia stopped dead for a minute before saying, "what's that spy?"

"Well highness, one of my men that is patrolling the other levels has informed me that the original sailor Senshi have come into the game and is fallowing their children here." The queen of mirrors was silent for a minute and the spy said, "Should I send someone to take care of them your highness?"

"No." she said, an idea popping in her head. "Don't worry about them. They won't make it to the girls before they get here and I take my revenge."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noelle whistled softly as she started to stoke the fire that she had made for their campsite. Rini walked up to her red haired friend with a bucket of fruit and said "Hey Noelle, what song is that?"

"It's a song that my mother used to sing me and my younger sister when we were little. It's called Sailor Star Song." Said Noelle, poking the fire with a long stick.

"It sounded pretty."

"Thank you." Rini placed the bucket of fruit on the ground next to Noelle and said "I'm going to get more leaves for the beds." The red head nodded as the pink haired girl walked up to one of many near by trees that surrounded the pool that they had stopped at. After a little while, everyone was back and eating.

"Finally!" said Lisa, picking up a bright red apple from the bucket. "Something that I know what I'm eating!" the brunette took a big bight out of her apple as Austin said "Tell me about it. After a while, you get tired of fish carrots." He unpeeled his banana and they all began to eat. Once there was nothing left but cores, peels, and pits, the group of now four just stated talking about life in the real world. they talked about what school they went too, how is the USA and so on. Soon though, Rini got back to Noelle's song that she was humming earlier.

"Hey Noelle?" said Rini to her friend. Noelle took her last bite of peach and said "Yeah?"

"Can you sing that song that your mom sang when you were little?"

"Song? What song?" said Lisa, both her and Austin confused at what the pink haired girl was talking about.

"I was humming a song while I was working and Rini wants me to sing it." The others nodded as she continued "but I don't know. I'm not a good singer at all!"

"Oh, come on Noelle!" said Lisa, anxious now to hear the song.

"Yeah, C'mon! Let's hear it!" said Austin, he felt the same as Lisa about it.

"Please?" said Rini, giving her friend the puppy dog eye look. Noelle was quiet for a minute, thinking before she said "oh…alright, but only part of it okay?"

"Yay!" said the three travelers in unison. Noelle striated up her back in her seat and began to sing the song:

_Give sadness now a sailor smile_

_Bring a miracle, a sailor wing_

_Every body a shining star inside_

_I won't give up! To tomorrow a sailor yell_

_For sure! I will catch it! The sailor star_

_Let this vow sound through the whole galaxy_

_After a time when you disappeared from me_

_I began my journey searching for you_

_On the yellowed map, the stenciled picture of an angels_

_Waiting at the destination on it point to is dark coliseum_

_In my trembling heart, the secret kiss of that day_

_However hard destiny may be_

_I will keep following it_

_I won't look back, with my sailor eyes_

_Reaching out to you with my sailor wings_

_This song is the guild line point of the stars_

_I wont give up! To tomorrow a sailor yell_

_For sure! I will find it! The sailor star…_

As Noelle sang her song, the others felt at peace in the game. It was sort of strange, but everything seamed to stop and listen to the girl sing. Once she was done and got back into her normal sitting position, the three remaining travelers wished she would finish the song and were silent for a minute.

"What, was I that bad?" said Noelle after the minute of silence.

"That was beautiful Noelle!" said Austin happily.

"Yes, it was very pretty!" said Lisa, clapping.

"Fantastic!" said Rini, hugging her friend tightly.

"Choking…not breathing…" said Noelle and Rini let go of her friend. Everyone cheered for Noelle one more time and they all started to reform the piles of leaves to make beds. As they were almost done, Lisa turned to Noelle to say something and saw that she had the saddest look on her face.

"Noelle, are you all right?" said Lisa. The others looked at them and Noelle quickly put on a smile, masking her true feelings.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine." She said. She looked over towards the right and then said "Oh! Looks like we need more firewood. I'll go get some more really quick." The red head swiftly got up from the ground and went around the pool, then out of sight from the others. Austin looked at the pile of firewood that he had gathered when the group got there and saw that they had enough to last them a few days.

"I think something is wrong." He said to Rini and Lisa.

"I think so too. I mean, she had this look that said someone had died just then or something." Said Lisa. The three were quiet for a minute and Rini said, "I'll go find her and see what's up. You two try to get some sleep." Lisa and Austin nodded and Rini got up from the dirt ground. She then fallowed Noelle into the forest around the pools in complete ninja mode.

Rini found Noelle sitting on a log in a clearing, looking up at the stars. It was a beautiful night, even if it was virtual. Rini sat down next to Noelle on the log and said "Noelle, is everything alright? You're acting weird." The red haired girl looked at her friend and Rini saw that she was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine. I just wanted to look at the stars for a little bit." She said. The two friends looked at each other and Noelle's fake smile desinagrated.

"No, nothing is fine. But I did want to be alone."

"Well then, what's wrong?" asked Rini with a quizzing look on her face.

"You know I'm adopted right?" Rini nodded. "Well you see, before I met Erin and Trista, I lived in New Jersey with my parents, four brothers and a younger sister. When I was about eight years old, my mom caught influenza. It was strange really. Anyway, none of us, including me or my sister, Melissa, could go see her until she was on her death bed."

"Oh my gosh! The song must have made you remember your mother. No wonder you were upset!"

"There's more. At this time, my father was working and my brothers were at a football game so it was only Melissa and I. Right before she died, she told us 'always remember that you are loved.' We told her we would and she gave us two of her most precious pieces of jewelry. She gave Melissa a gold and pearl bracelet and she gave me this locket." Noelle reached inside her uniform and pulled out a gold heart shaped locket that was around her neck before she continued. "She then told us 'Listen to your father, no matter what he desides. and promise me that you two will never be seperated if you have anything to say about it.' The two of us were confused but agreed anyway and we held her hands as she died." Rini turned to her friend and saw tears streaming out of the green eyes of her friend.

"Oh me goodness." Said Rini. She hugged her friend and let her cry on her shoulder. After a couple of minutes, the two broke the hug and Noelle whipped the tears away from her eyes. "Something else happened right after my mother's death."

"What?" said Rini, hopping it was something good.

"Melissa and I soon realized that my dad couldn't take care of all six of us so he decided to send us to a orphanage, because we were the youngest or something. He took Melissa and I to the one we stayed at and left us there for the rest of our lives. We stayed there for about three years, but Melissa was sent to a different orphanage and I stayed at a the same one for a couple more years until Erin adopted me. They brought me to Tokyo, teaching Japanese on the way and trained me. I've been looking for Melissa ever since." Noelle looked at her friend through teary eyes and saw that Rini was crying too.

"That's so sad!" said the pink haired girl. They hugged once again and cried on each other's shoulders. After a couple minutes of crying, Rini and Noelle broke the hug and Rini said, "Noelle, I promise that when we get out of here, we'll fine Melissa and reunite the two Ford sisters!"

"Thanks Rini." Said Noelle, whipping away tears from her eyes with her school uniform's sleeve."I needed to cry." The two got up from the log and they started back towards the camp. However, after only a couple of steps, they heard a high pitched scream.

"That's Lisa!" said Rini.

"Oh no. Not another goddess!" Said Noelle with dread. They pulled out their lockets and raised them high into the air.

"MINI MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!"

"SOLAR SYSTEM POWER MAKE-UP!" in a flash of color, the two girls transformed into their senshi forms and started running to help their friends.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hi everybody, sorry I haven't talked in a while, but I've been busy writing both this and Constellations 2: Rise Like The Phoenix. Man, what happened to Noelle is so sad! **Cries for two seconds then whips the tears away from eyes quickly** On a lighter note, my crazy third cousin from Ohio is coming to visit in Aug for his birthday, he is a roller coaster fanatic and it will be interesting to see him again. My brother that was in the hospital is fine now and he's back to normal. Well, almost… anyway, this chapter, like chapter two is a calm before the storm chapter because I wanted to give you readers a little breathing break. Okay, I'll see you in chapter VIII (8)-Anita, goddess of Thunder. See you then! **


	8. Anita, Goddess Of Thunder

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own sailors Sun and Solar System, the gods and goddesses, and a monkey named Bubbles. JK!

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**Okay, i know that in one part Austin says "Oh great, another potty mouth" and in fact she didn't really swear. well the reason that i took the swear word out is because my friend thought i sounded better so i took it out. if anyone thinks it's better with the swear name calling, let me know and i'll take a vote. who ever wins get their wish. Kay?

Video Game Adventure

Chapter VIII: Anita, The Goddess of Thunder 

Once Rini and Noelle had left the campsite, Lisa and Austin just sat around the fire and talking.

"Austin, I was wondering something." Said Lisa, poking the fire with a long stick.

"Shoot." Replied Austin, looking up at the stars. They were some of the most beautiful stars he's seen, if only they were real.

"How long have you been in this game? I mean, it must have been a while before we came. You know how to fight with your bare hands." The young man sat there thinking for a minute before he answered "Well, I think I've been here about a month earlier than you Sailor Scouts." Lisa nodded as the fire crackled loudly. Austin stopped looking at the stars and got up from his seat.

"I'm gonna get some more food really quick." He said.

"Kay. It's on the other side of those trees." Said Lisa as she started to relax. Maybe tonight she and the others wouldn't have to fight. A couple minutes after Austin went on the other side of the trees, Lisa laced her fingers behind her head and looked up at the sky. Then, her eyes grew to the size of coffee cups and screamed out in terror. In the sky, about a hundred feet above the treetops, was another goddess. She couldn't see what the goddess looked like, but the young girl could tell that she was short for a goddess. Lisa unlaced her fingers and placed them on the ground. She did a back flip as the goddess tossed a large green thunder sphere at her. Out of the corner of her eye, Lisa saw Austin standing by the trees, breathing deeply as if he had been running.

"Austin!" she shouted, dodging another thunder attack. "Can you distract her while I transform?" Normally she wouldn't ask him to do that, but she knew he could fight and desperate times call for desperate measures. The young man nodded and ran to the fire. He picked up a gigantic piece of burning wood, holding it like a baseball bat as the goddess flew down from the air and started to try to punch him. While the two did this, Lisa ran a few feet away and pulled out her transforming stick from her jeans pocket. She raised it high into the air and it sparked as she began to shout her transforming words.

"MINI JUPITER COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!" rings of green thunder and lighting began to spin around her just like Mars' fire rings, quickly turning her clothes into the Sailor fuku.

Sailors Mini Moon and Solar System continued to run towards their campsite. After a couple minutes, they reached the food area and heard Lisa transforming. Mini Moon sighed and said quietly "Glad she's in Mini Jupiter form. Now I'm not so worried."

"I am. I still remember what happened to the others." Said Solar System, pulling out her dust wand. The pink sailor nodded sadly and they inched towards the campsite. Once in range, they saw the goddess. She was short with long dark green hair and reddish eyes. The goddess had on a light green halter top with a median green knee long skirt and black boots.

"Oh great." Whispered Solar System. "another goddess." She pointed the end of her wand at the goddess and shouted out the attack. "**SOLAR SYSTEM BLINDING GOLD** **DUST**!" the gold dust flew from her wand in spirals and hit the goddess in the eyes unexpectedly. The goddess screamed out in pain and covered her eyes with her hands as the two sailors jumped from behind the trees. They heard both Mini Jupiter and Austin sigh with relief and the mini scout of thunder said "thank you so much guys. But, what took you so long?"

"Well, we had to get here first." Said Mini Moon in a playful annoyance tone. She turned to the goddess, who was no longer blind or in pain and standing, then said "Okay bub, who are you and why were you attacking our friends?" The goddess sighed angrily before she talked.

"I am Anita, Goddess of Thunder you pain in the butt! I was ordered to dispose of you by the dark queen, Nehelenia!" suddenly, she formed a thunder ball in her hands and tossed them at the sailors. Each one dodged the attack and Solar System blinded her again.

"Oh great. Another potty mouth." Said Austin, still holding his burning piece of wood. The others nodded as Mini Jupiter formed a very small orb of green energy in her hand. She then squeezed it and it turned into a javelin.

"**MINI JUPITER THUNDER JAVELIN**!" the stick pulsed with power as the small sailor hurled it at the green goddess. The thunder javelin hit the goddess in the left bicep and a small amount of black blood dribbled out. Anita yelled out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Why…You!!!…" She said with pure acid in her voice. Solar System chuckled slightly and pulled out her other gold stick. She pointed one end at the sailor and shouted "**SOLAR SYSTEM WHIP LASH**!" a gold rope made out of power wrapped itself around Anita's uninjured arm's wrist and she pulled it tightly. The sailor of gold then moved the handle end of her whip like a fishing pole and tossed the goddess over the trees into an area that they've haven't been in yet. After a couple of seconds, they heard trees breaking and a loud splash of water as Anita landed in an oasis pool.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." Said Austin, wincing at the crash sounds.

"I hope so." Said Mini Moon. They all stood there for about five minutes in silence until they heard loud crunching sounds from the goddess coming back on their left side.

"Get ready." Said Solar System, pulling out her whip once again. Then, suddenly, Mini Jupiter's eyes got big as she had an idea.

"I've got an idea." She said. The mini sailor of thunder motioned to the trees to the other sailors and everyone nodded. Austin put down his stick, which was more like a twig now, and all of them jumped into different trees surrounding the campsite. After only about twenty seconds, the goddess was back in the campsite, pulling twigs out of her dark green hair and dripping wet. Once she was done fixing her hair, she looked around the area and was flabbergasted. No one was there.

"Hey, where did they go? I know they ain't chickens!" Said Anita. As the goddess of thunder started to look around, Mini Moon flashed a thumbs up sign to Solar System, who returned it to the leader and sent it down to Mini Jupiter. The green sailor then gave one as well and sent it to Austin. While Anita's back was turned on her, Solar System pulled out her dust wand and waited until the goddess's eyes where in sight (_**No pun intended folks**_). Once Anita was almost looking at the tree that Solar System was in, she whispered "**SOLAR SYSTEM BLINDING GOLD DUST**." once again, the dust flew from her wand in spirals hitting the goddess in the eyes for a third time.

"WHAT THE HECK!? Where are those sailor twerps!" she cried out in pain as she covered her eyes with her hands once again. The sailors giggled quietly as Mini Jupiter jumped from her tree and powered up for an attack. She spread out her arms and legs as her body glowed with green thunder.

"**MINI JUPITYER THUNDER WAVE**!" green thunder and lighting danced around the goddess until it she screamed out in pain once again, then falled to the ground. However, she quickly got back up from the ground and formed a thunder spear of her own even though she was in pain and temporary blind.

"Shush!" whispered Mini Moon to the others. Mini Jupiter stopped moving and Mini Moon whispered, "Be quiet or you might get hit!"

"Ah ha!" said the blind Anita, hearing Mini Moon's warning. She tossed her spear and it whizzed through the air and into the leaves of the tree. There was an impact sound and Solar System shouted "Sailor Mini Moon!" the gold sailor jumped down from her tree and landed under Mini Moon's.

"Gotcha!" said the goddess, now being able to see. She hurled another spear at the gold sailor who dodged it with ease.

"I'll keep her busy. You get Mini Moon out of the tree." Said Mini Jupiter, holding a long wooden staff that she had pulled out of her secret pocket. The red haired sailor nodded as she jumped into the tree. Near the top, she found their pink leader. When she saw her, Solar System gasped. The spear was in the center of Mini Moon's locket and blood was starting to soak the sailor fuku.

"Oh snap!" she said to herself as she grabbed the spear with both hands. It disappeared when she touched it and the gold sailor picked up the pink sailor, who was out cold and turning paler by the minute. At the bottom of the tree was Austin with open arms. Solar System gently gave Mini Moon to Austin and climbed down herself. She looked at the battlefield and saw that Anita was face first into the ground.

"You guys go get Mini Moon to safety. I'll finish her off." Said Mini Jupiter, her staff still being held with both hands.

"But-"

"Don't worry. I just have to destroy her boots. I'll be right behind you."

"Alright." Said Solar System, sadness in her voice.

"Be careful Mini Jupiter." Said Austin, fixing his grip on Mini Moon.

"Aren't I always?" said the green sailor as her friends ran through the trees to the next safe spot.

Mini Jupiter looked at the goddess once her friends left. Anita was now standing up again and an evil smile was on her face.

"So," said the goddess with sour in her voice. "Decided to let them go so they will live a few minutes longer?"

"Shut up you old Hag." Said Mini Jupiter, getting into a fighting stance. Anita gasped at the remark and got into a fighting stance as well. She moved both hands to her left side and a sphere of dark green energy formed in her hands. Mini Jupiter held her wood staff in front of her as the goddess let the ball go. The mini scout of thunder started spinning the staff like a propeller until you could just barley see it. The orb hit the spinning staff and it disappeared, spraying sparks every where. Once Mini Jupiter stopped her staff, she glowed with green energy and spread out her arms like last time. "**MINI JUPITER THUNDER** **WAVE**!" she sent the powerful attack at the goddess. However, Anita just moved the palm of her hand in front of her and caught the thunder attack like it was a baseball. Anita chuckled evilly as she pitched the attack back at the owner. Mini Jupiter jumped out of the way but her own attack hit her square in the ankle. The mini sailor cried out in pain as she landed on the ground on her elbow.

"Not so hot now are ya?" said Anita as she walked over to the mini sailor. She laughed evilly as Mini Jupiter, as quietly as she could, formed her javelin, only miniature sized. As Anita formed a spear above Mini Jupiter, the mini scout of thunder jammed her mini javelin into the heal of the boots, making them glow green.

"What the-?" said the goddess, making her spear disappear. Suddenly, the boots exploded and left the goddess's feet bare. Then, in an instant, the goddess disappeared as well. Mini Jupiter sighed with relief and tried to get up. But for some reason, she couldn't move her feet. When she looked at them, Mini Jupiter realized that they were covered in the same sticky goo that had grabbed Mini Venus. With immense speed, it covered her body up to the neck. Mini Jupiter gulped for air as it more slowly covered her head. Then abruptly, her gemstone on her tiara glowed as it too was covered with black ooze. '_I'm sorry girls…I wasn't strong_ _enough…_' thought Mini Jupiter, AKA Lisa as the last bit of her was covered in ooze. As the goo started to disappear into a crack in the ground, a strong beam of light shot out from where Lisa's head was and broke up into two different glowing green orbs. Then they whooshed towards the other sailors as the last bit of sticky goo vanished.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hi there! Well, another sailor goes missing and another goddess bites the dust. Man, I was expecting this to be a bit longer because originally this chapter was number 9. Oh well, I have some great news. I've finished Constellations Two: Rise Like The Phoenix and I'm soon gonna start on Velda's Power which is a squeal to Rise Like the Phoenix and I'm also gonna do Sailor Cyborg 0015: a sailor Moon/Cyborg 009 crossover. It's a sort of squeal to Time Travel Mission, the squeal to Video Game Adventure. Boy there's a lot of Sequels huh? Well, I'll see you in chapter IX (9): Talk About Strange Dreams!**


	9. Talk About Weird Dreams!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own sailors Sun and Solar System, the gods and goddesses, and a monkey named Bubbles. JK!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Noelle's last dream sequence is based on the Manga verson of the end of the silver millennium. if your a fan, but only seen the anime, that's probably why you don't reconize it. sorry.

Video Game Adventure

Chapter IX: Talk About Weird Dreams!

As Sailor Solar system and Austin ran, they couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to Mini Jupiter. Solar System still remembered what happened to the others. What was that ooze stuff anyway? and why did it take the Mini scouts? these were questions that she couldn't answer.

"I hope Mini Jupiter is alright." said the gold sailor as they stopped at a large oasis pool. Austin nodded as he gently placed Mini Moon on a log next to the water. He was equally worried. The gold sailor took of ehr back bow and folded it up into a square. she then pressed it onto the wound, which was getting worse. Austin helped her put pressure on the wound as a bright white light shined over them. A woman with long brown hair appeared above them and said "Hellow scouts. Austin." the Two conscious teeangers gasped and Solar System jumped up, getting into a fighting stance.

"It's okay Sailor Solar System!" said Austin hastily. She looked at him like he was nutes and he said "This is Minerva. She is the one who saves you when the fire goddess attacked you." Minerva nodded and Solar Systemsighes with relief as she relaxed.

"It's good to see you feeling better gold one. But i must now help the pink one. would you pelase take a step back so i may have some room?" said the white goddess. The gold sailor smiled and nodded as she and Austin moved out of her way. Minerva placed her white-gloved hands on Mini Moon's wound and thy glowed with a gentl white light. Slowly, the blood started to disappear, like it was being sucked into the pink sailor's body by a vacume cleaner.

"Woah." said Solar System as almost all of the blood was gone. once her hands stopped glowing, Minerva removed her hands and she sighed like she was tired.

"Well," she sais, standing up and starting to glow white once again. "She should be fine. but you two must let the pink one rest for a while. good luck scouts." and with that, she was gone. While Austin gently moved the unconscious sailor to a bed of grass, Solar System started to pull leaves off the trees that surround their oasis pool. as she did this, there was a slight whooshing sound and she gasped. Through the fading moonlight and almost too close trees, she saw two flying green spheres.

"Oh no." she said to herself as one stopped in front of her nose. she heard Austin yelped in surprise as the other stopped next to him and Mini Moon. '_I'm sorry girls...i wasn't strong enough...beat that old hag!_' said Lisa inside their heads. Tears streamed down Solar System's cheeks as she grapped the floating Jupiter symbol charm that formed from the sphere. she placed it onto her locket that rested inside her front bow of her fuku and her body glowed with gold mixed with green energy. In a couple of seconds, she was back in her school's uniform and the charm was in her locket. Tears still flowed from the red head's green eyes as she walked over to Mini Moon and Austin. BNoelle held the remianing charm over the moon locket and Mini Moon glowed with pink and green light. just like Noelle, after a couple of sefconds, she was back in her civilan form and the Jupiter charm was embedded into her locket like the others. Both girls felt the small surge of powr like before and then Noelle and Austin started to make another Campsite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I've lost another goddess huh?" said Nehelenia as she talked to her spy through a dark crystal ball that was riddled with cracks. she couldn't see him, but she was pretty sure taht he was nodding his head.

"Yes your highness. It was anita. But on a good note, you've got another mini scout in your clutches." said spy number 30492. the evil queen of mirrors sickered evilly before she said "that only leaves two correct?"

"Yes your highness." there was silence from both ends as Nehelenia started thinking, clicking her long nails on the crystal ball as she did so. Abruptly, she had a "LIGHT BULB" moment and said "I have the most wonderful idea." she whisptered her idea to the evil spy and he said "great idea your highness."

"Yes, i think so too. Now, all you have to do is bring them here. also, GET BACK TO WORK!" said the evil queen of mirrors, screeaming the last three words. there was a click sound as number 30492 hung up the line. Nehelenia then went to sit in her throne, waiting for her guests and started to cackle loudly at her evil plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At their new campsite, Austin was gathing wood in the trees surrounding the oasis area while Noelle stayed by Rini's side, posed for a battle, just in case. Hopefully, she wouln't have to fight by herself if something did happen. Noelle hummed to herself queitely as Austin came back with a large pile of wood in his arms, as well as two necklace-like objects clenched in his left fist. He put most of the wood nesxt to the small fire, then put some inside the flickering flames and walked over to the girls.

"Hey Noelle! Minerva came to me while i was getting firewood and she told me to give you and Rini these." said Austin as he produced two arrowheads on two different strings. one was white while the other was pink and both were see-through.

"What are these?" asked Noelle, pulling the white one over her head.

"Minerva said they're called Cystal Arrowheads. They're suppoesed to boost your power so you two can defeat that eveil perosn, what ever her name is."

"Her name's Nehelenia i think." Noelle gently pulled the pink crystal arrowhead over Rini's head and the two tools glowed slightly for a second. when it stopped, Noeolle walked over to the fire and started to poke it with a long thin stick.

"I was wondering something." she said while poking the red flames. he walked behind her and said "what?"

"You know about how me and the mini scouts got here, but how did you? i mean, Nehelenia wouldn't want to cast revenge on you would she?" Austin laughed slightly and said "Not unless she has something agaisnt teenagers. I got in here by acciedent. i borrowed the game from a rent-a-game shop and while i was playing it, POOF! i ended up here. Rini's mom must have bought it at a sale or something afterwards."

"Dang. that must have really sucked!" said Noelle, stepping away from the fire. while she started to rearange the leaves for her bed, Austin said "Not really. It was kinda lonley though until you and the others showed up." he bundled up his bed of leaves near the oposite side of the fire while Noelle and the two went to sleep for a few hours, smiling at each other before laying down on oposite sides of the fire.

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA **

Austin stood alone in a pitch black abyss. nothing srrounded him and he could see nothing, yet he new his eyes were open, seeing this blackness. Austin tried walking in this place, but while his legs moved, he remained in the same spot for some very odd reason.

"What's going on? Where am i-another level in the game?" he said to no one in particular. he stopped walking as a blinding white light materialized in front of him, blinding him at the same time. He uncovered his eyes as the light dimmed and found Minerva floating above him, her body outlined with the wite light, looking like a, well, a goddess.

"Wha-?" he said in shock. the goddess smiled before she said "Hello Austin. Listen to me, you must change your wats or you will get hurt."

"I don't understand Minerva." said Austin, as puzzeled as he could ne.

"What I mean is, you must quit fallowing orders."

"But I can't. I must fallow the queen at all costs." The white goddess sighed like a mother who was tired with arguing with her yong son or of him asking to many questions. Her hand started to glow a white and gold color and she said "Well thien, take this. it might help you along the journey." her hand stopped glowing and a small dark gold rock in the shape of a cube formed. She gave it to Austin and disappered into another flash of light. Once she was gone, Austin blinked while he put the rock inside his jeans pocket and in an instant, his surroundings changed. the black abyss turned into flashing pictures of things that he vaguely remembered. some were of him in a gold gaurd uniform while others were of Noelle in a long gold dress and a little girl with red hair in braids that was also in a gold dress. a few were of a woman in a from fitting white dress and white hair in the same hairstyle as Rini, only buns, not cones. The pictures started to go faster and faster until Austin began to get dizzy. Suddenly, the young man fell to his kness and held the sides of his head with his hands to help an unexpected burst of pain. Then, as fast as they had appeared, the pictures stopped and the abyss returned, leaving Austin to hold his head.

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa**

The teenage boy woke up in a puddle of cold sweat, most of it clinging to either his sandy blond hair or his clothes. He sat up quietly and saw taht Noelle and Rini were still asleep in their beds of leaves. Austin placed a hand over his heart and felt a lump under his shirt. he looked and found the rock from his dream with a string tied around it hanging from his neck, glinting in the fire when he pulled it out. or was that dream real? He couldn't tell, to be quite honest. As quietly as he could, Austin stood up from his bed and left the campsite, shivering slightly for there was a cold wind blowing that night.

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn**

"NO! PRINCESS SERENA!" shouted Sailor Solar System as she and the other sailor warriors, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, watched their pricess stab herself with a stone sword. Tears streamed from all of their eyes as they saw the princess' body fall over her lover, prince Darien of Earth.

"Oh my god." said Mars, who was actually Princess Raye of Mars. the five senshi were suposed to protect the princess from evel Queen Beryl and Nehelenia. But instead, they could only watch as the blond princess Serena killed herself so she could be with Darien. As the remaining sailor scouts grived over their princess, there was a loud crash from the castle.

"I'll go see whats going on." said Solar System, glad that she could get away. she quickly ran through the maze of dead bodies and war that litered the moon castle grounds until she reached the palace. after fighting quite a few demons that Queen Beryl brought to the moon kindom with her, She got back into the castle and found her baby sister on the palace floor in her pool of her own blood.

"MELISSA!" shouted the only senshi from the planet orion as she ran to her sister. Solar System held the girl's body close to her as she cryed softly to herself and mumbled no over and over. She had already lost Austin in the first wave of the battle, then one of her closest friends Princess Serena and now her baby sister. Princess Noelle had secided to become a senshi like the other princesses, both to protect Serena, and Melissa from the war. At first Queen Serenity was against it, but after a few begging moments from Noelle, she said alright, giving her the title Sailor Solar System. but now, after almost everyone she knew and loved was gone, Solar System was wondering if becoming a sailor warrior was a mistake. the gold themed senshi looked out a large crack in the stonewall and saw a bright ane beautiful light shinning off in the distance. the Senshi of Orion reconized it from the stories Luna and Artemis told her right away. '_Oh no! Her Highness can't do that! she'll die! _' thought the sailor as she gently layed the body of her sister on the stone cold ground. she then stood up and left the castle, running as fast as she could from the castle and to the light. On the way, she saw the remaining senshi's bodies on the the stairway where Serena and Darian died. Sailor Solar System would have cried for them, but there was a lack of tears in her ducts and there was no time. she had to save the queen. once she reached the source of the light, she saw the last bit of the evil Queen Nehelenia disappear into a mirror taht was a trap of the silver imperium crytsal. the senshi stopped in her tracks as the queen layed down on a fallen over pillar. The moon cats were talking to her. Solar System wasn't close enough to hear so she crept closer, not wanting to distrub them for some strange reason.

"I...I'm sending them into the future on searth to be reborn. Maybe that way, Serena and Darian can find true happiness." said the queen with her dying strength.

"But your majesty, if you use up all the power, than you'll die!" said Luna, compleatly thinking that it was a bad idea. in the bushes, Solar System was crying, even though she thought she thought she had no more tears to shed. Suddenly, she gasped quietly to herself. if she wasn't dead, than she can't be reborn with the others. that just how this sort of thing worked. and that would mean Melissa would be in the future, not even knowing Noelle while the senshi fought here until she herself died, possible centuries before the younger sister would even be born. Sailor Solar System kneeled on one knee and clasped her hands together as Queen Serenity raised her crescent moon wand into the air. the senshi glowed gold and with a silent fizz, disappeared. she reappeared next to her sister's body and hugged her one last time. in doing this, she and Melissa disappeared an reappeared, this time next to the body of Austin near the gate of the moon palace. He had a sword through his chest and a small amount of blood seeped through the wound still. Sailor Solar System looked up into the sky and saw the rebirht bubbles from the want. the senshi stook up and spread her arms wide into the air. a gold bubble formed over the three of them and the birht bubbles bounced off. hopefully, they would go to someone else. As she released the sheild, Soalr System saw the castle crumble into a pile of blocks like legos. She sighed as she watched the globes that held the people of the moon kingdom float towards earth. In the distance they looked like the sparkle dust that she and the other girls used to put on their eyes. Now what was she going to do The senshi turned back into being a princess and she looked up at the earth. it looked so beautiful from the moon. Princess Noelle pulled out her cystal, which actually looked more like a gold tear drop shapped rock, and raise dit into the air. it shined with bright light and her own verson of the rebirth bubbles appeared, one surrounding her as the other two engulfed Melissa and Austin. As she driffted of into deep sleep, Noelle decided to send them as far into the future as possible, and she set it up inside her bubble that neither she or the other two could remember what happened. she was sure taht Queen Serenity did the same...

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**

Noelle opened her eyes at the speed of a bullet being shot out from a gun. She wasn't in cold sweat like she usually was after a memory dream. instead she was crying hard without even knowing it until she hickuped. the young red head sat up and whipped the tears away from her eyes with her school uniform's sleeve. ' _That must have been what happened. Princess me wanted to be with her sister and a good friend when they got reborn. but she couldn't because they were dead and she wasn't so she had to do it on her own._' thought Noelle as she looked around the campsite. Rini was next to her, still asleep, but Austin was MIA.

"Where is he?" she said to herself as she got up from her bed of leaves. she then walked over to the oasis pool and cupped her hands in the water. she took a long drink, and then washed her face for the first time in a day or however long they were there in that game. As she did this, there was a loud twig crunching sound and Noelle shot up, turning around in the process. Behind her in the trees was Austin, black rings around his eyes making him look like a racoon.

"Sorry." he whispered, walkining over to her.

"Where have you been? You scared me half to death because when i woke up you were gone!" whispered and yelled Noelle at the same time to Austin

"Sorry again. i had a nightmare and i thought a walk might help." Noelle nodded, not noticing the large bulky thing in his jeans pocket. the sun was starting to rise into the virtual sky and the fire made a few more crackles before it died compleatly. since they were up, the two decided to gather food. While Austin got breakfast, Noelle collected food in her scarf that came off her uniform. Both were thinking of their dreams that they had. What did they mean anyway?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I am so sorry that i took so long too put this up. basicly it was floppy disk malfunctions and school. well, i'll see you in Chapter X!**


	10. The Horrible Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer:** i don't own sailor moon or any of it's characters. i do own the ocs and a monkey named bubbles. JK!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I just want to remind everyone that if you have a question about the story, sailor moon, or Digimon Quest (my other story), just e-mail me or leave the question in the reviews section. thanks

Video Game Adventure

Chapter X : The Horrible Truth Revealed

Rini opened her ruby eyes to find a virtual blue sky. she blinked in surprise at the brightness and thought '_What happened? last time i looked, it was night! _' The pink haired girl blinked once more just as someone shouted "Rini! your awake!" Noelle suddenly came into Rini's view, her red hair dangling next to the other girl's ears from looking down.

"How are you feeling?" said the red head as she moved back to let Rini sit up.

"Well," said the pink haired girl as Austin walked up to the girls. "now that you mention it, i feel better than i did before. What happened?" Noelle made a gulp sound and said in a saddened voice "You got stabbed by a thunder spear from Alica. We were able to get you out and Minerva saved you like she did me." Noelle paused for a second before continuing, and when she did, Rini could tell she was really upset. "While we ran to get you to safty, Mini Jupiter-Lisa, didn't come back." Rini felt her heart rip as she grabbed her transforming locket from her blouse. she pulled it off and founed the Jupiter shaped charm on the back along with the Mercury, Mars and Venus charms. the pink haired girl made a whimper as she put the locket back, but as she did do, she found something hanging around her neck. she brought it up to her face and asked "What's this?"

"It's called a cystal arrowhead. Minerva gave it to me when i was gathering wood. she told me it would help you and Noelle to fight Nehelenia." said Austin, pointing to the white one around Noelle's neck, and then to the pink one hanging around Rini's. The pink haired girl nodded and quickly stood up from her soft bed of leaves. she brushed clinging leaves from her outfit and said "Guys, we leave in 30 minutes to head to the next portal. in the meantime, lets get something to eat." Noelle nodded and smiled as she went over to their small food stash. Rini was starting to act her old self again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Mercury, how much father to the next protal?" asked Sailor Venus, whiping sand off the back of her leg from when she triped on a sand dune. The blue senshi whiped out her mini computer and started to punch the small buttons as she switched from looking ahead to the computer screen and back.

"Well Mercury?" said the orange sailor again. Mercury turned to her and said "Venus, give me a minute. the sand has gotten into the computer and messed things up."

"Okay, sorry." the orange senshi looked up a head and saw more sand.

"I hope we get to the next portal soon." said Sailor Moon, saying what everyone else was thinking. Tuxedo Mask walked up to his wife and said "I'm sure we will." the others nodded as Mercury said "Found it! its only a few more blocks to the next portal!"

"Great job Ames!" said Sailor Jupiter, slapping her blue friend on the back gently. Sailor Mercury still winced at the slap. Suddenly however, Saturn, who was at the front with Mercury and Jupiter shouted "Look! something in the sand!" she ran to it, swinging her scyth and picked up the object. it was a red ribbon. Sailor Venus saw it and made a gasp. she ran to Sailor Saturn, grabbed the ribbon and looked at it. Venus Knight joined her and said "it's Melody's." tears formed in the couple's eyes as their friends and fellow partners surrounded them.

"Don't worry Venus. We'll get them back." said Pluto as she patted her friend on the shoulder. Mars nodded in agreement and Venus Knight said "Okay everyone, it's best we keep going."

"He's right. let's get to the next portal." said Moon and they started to walk in the sand once again. '_Nehelenia will pay for this! i swear she will!_'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Leavs and dried twigs crunched under the three teenager's feet as they walked between oasis pools. Rini flipped through the cheats booklet for a minute before she said "looks like we're getting close." Noelle and Austin both made sigh sounds as they walked a few more feet. they both were glad that this whole mess would soon be over. However, after ten more minutes, they were still walking. Noelle walked up to Rini, who was leading the trio and said "Are you nervous Rini?"

"About what?" said Rini as she pocketed the cheats manual. "The battle? Are you kidding girl! i'm always nervous when i'm about to go into a huge battle like this." Austin walked up between the two girls, placed his hands in their shoulders and said "Everything will be fine. You two are sailor senshi and i'm sure you guys are better fighters than that Nehelenia lady ever could." all three smiled to hide their internal fear as they passed the last tree in the oasis level. when they did so, the three of them saw a portal just feet from the last towering oak tree. it was ovel shape like the others, dark purple and had a ring of dark orange and red fire dancing around the very corners of the dark purple energy. Austin gulped as he neared it and said "I'll go first." he planted his left foot inside and waited. after ten seconds of nothing, the rest of him fallowed. when there were no screams from the other side, Rini and Noelle nodded, then went through the portal at the same time.

**--------------------------------LEVEL FIVE- - TRANSYLVANIA---------------------------------**

The new area was dark and creepy. The dirt they stood on was pitch black like they were standing in an open fireplace and the virtual sky was set to remain at dusk perminently. Mist circled around their shoes and feet while a musky smell like dead wood filled thier sinus'. The ground they were on was not really wide at all, but rather a single file path leading up to a large castle that floated in the sky a few miles away and looked like it belonged to Dracula. Nothing else was there. the group of now three teenagers looked at the ominous building with aw and Noelle said "Something tells me we should go to the castle." Rini pulled out her cheats booklet and flipped through a few pages until she reached the 5th level.

"Noelle's right." she said after ten seconds of looking for another way out. "we have to go to the castle to get out of this place."

"Snap." said Austin in dispaire. that was NOT the answer he was hopping for honestly.

"I sympothize dude." said Noelle as she placed her hand over her transforming locket. "Do you wanna go first Rini?"

"Alright." said Rini as she raised her hand into the air.

"MINI MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!"

"SOLAR SYSTEM POWER MAKE-UP!" in a flash of pink and gold mist and a fancy light show, the girl's outfits quickly transformed into their sailor fukus.

"Now let's get going. i want to get away from here ASAP!" said Austin, starting up the pathway. Because of the scrawny pathway, the three had to go single file as they went up, but other than that, nothing happened. No monsters attacked them, no goddesses tried to kill them, nothing. Because of this, they got to the castle in only about 30 minutes. it would have taken them sooner, but because of the ninety degree angle the path was in, they kept triping and narly plumititng to their deaths. Once they reached the top of the path, a huge wooden drawbridge fell down and a building sized god with a yellow outfit and a curly white beard walked out.

"Welcome." he said in a gruff voice. "The all powerful one is waiting for you in her throne room. Please fallow me." the god made a large U-turn and walked back inside. the two senshi and one teenage boy jumped onto the drawbrigde and fallowed the tall man inside.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The group walked through the castle for a few minutes before they cought up with the long stride of the god. Once they did, the three were out of breath, including the senshi who had inhansed stamina. after a few more minutes of walking, Sailor Solar System saw a table the size of her bedroom and said "Man this place is huge!" Sailor Mini Moon and Austin nodded, looking around the palace in Transylvania as they did so for the first time since they entered. The palace was mainly made out of wood and hard gray stone. Dectritive rugs hung on the walls near candles that were pasted to the wall or hung from spacific spots on the ceiling, creating an eerie glow around them. Long shadows shot from the people, dancing on the walls and rugs in a copy motion to their owners. On the ceiling were candles wern't hanging, the area above the senshi heads was made out os stained glass with pictures of Nehelenia and mirrors surrounded the castle like ornements. As the two senshi, one teenage boy and one god neared a large wooden door, Austin noticed something wird above the entryway where they were headed.

"That's weird." he said to Solar System who was next to him.

"What's weird?" the gold senshi asked in reply.

"There's fluourescent lamps above the wooden door." Mini Moon and Solar System looked at the spot he mentioned and realized he was right.

"Why don't they just have candles? and why arn't they on?" said the pink senshi. the god made a grunt sound and said "The All Powerful One does not like to use them. they are in case of an emergency." Solar System made a crack about the candles being obsolete but the god stayed silent as he pushed open the wooden door. the four walked in and found themselves inside another hallway, only much smaller. it was much shorter than the one they were in previously and the only thing in it was a few more candles and another, smaller wooden door. the god led them down the hallway and opened the door for them.

"The All Powerful One is waiting inside for you." he let the three much smaller people through the door before he closed it and left them to their faith. Inside the last door was really nothing. Only a throne that was shouded in shadows and a decritive paint job on the tile floor.

"Hello Minis and welcome. To your doom!" came a bone cracking female voice. The girls and Austin jumped in surprise as the throne was lit up by a light from above. Sitting in the dark wood chair wasthe evil queen of mirrors herself, Nehelenia. She looked just the way Rini remembered her from their last encounter a couple years ago, only her gown was now only one color, silver gray.

"I'm guessing that you're Nehelenia, the person who brought us here in the first place." said Solar System as she crossed her arms over her chest. her voice was dripping with venom. the evil queen of mirrors chuckled evilly for two seconds, then said "My my, the new sailors are getting more and more feisty everyday huh? I am who you speak of, but i'm the last person you are going to see." She climbed out of her throne, which was barley big enough to hold her and she said "Before we begin, i feel that the girls should know the truth. Right Austn?"

"HUH?" said Mini Moon and Solar System in unison.

"He didn't tell you?" said Nehelenia with sarcasm falling off her voice like Niagara Falls. "But he wasn't instructed to do so. Is that correct Spy number 30942?"

"WHAT!" said the senshi in unison once again. they looked at Austin, who bowed his head in shame. by doing this, his bangs moved slightly and revealed a black upside down crescent moon mark on his forehead.

"Yes your highness." he said, keeping his head down. The girls looked at him in horror as he said "I knew about the goddesses attacking you before hand."

"He also told me which scout went down and he tricked you with those crystal arrowheads." finished the evil queen of mirrors.

"But why Austin? I thought you were our friends!" shouted Solar System, tears nearly escaping from her emerald eyes.

"Him? Your friend? Friendship is so easy to make, but a piece of cake to shatter like glass." Said Nehelenia. she sat back down in her throne chair and snapped her fingers with the long fingernails. Four figures suddenly materialized in front of the throne and glared at the sailor scouts with dark red eyes. They walked out of the shadow of the large chair so Mini Moon and Solar System could see them. The two scouts gasped in horror again when they saw the figures with their own eyes. It was their four friends who had disappeared in the black sticky ooze. Only, their eyes were the red color, had no irises, and each had the black moon mark on their foreheads. Instead of the senshi outfits they were in previously, they were now in the Amazon quartet costumes. Jamie was in Palla Palla's blue outfit while Lay was in Vesu Vesu's red costume, and Lisa was in Jun Jun's green outfit while Melody was in Cere Cere's pink and orange costume. The girl's grinned evilly as the evil queen of mirrors said "I think you scouts remember these girls. They used to be your friends. But now, they are your doom."

"This can't be." said Mini Moon. she was very scared at what the queen was implying.

"Yeah, they can't fight us!" said Solar System, feeling the same as her leader was.

"It is and they can fight you. Now, Austin, leave and do some work while the girls take care of the Sailor scouts. Evil Slaves! Go and get rid of them!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Wow that was unexpected huh? sorry i haven't updated in a while but i've been very busy. on the plus side, they've built a new library closer to my house so now i'll be able to update more often. See you in chapter XI (11)-Battle!**


	11. Begining Of The End

**Disclaimer:** i don't own sailor moon or any of it's characters. i do own the ocs and a monkey named bubbles. JK!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I just want to remind everyone that if you have a question about the story, sailor moon, Monkey School 101 or Digimon Quest (my other stories), just e-mail me or leave the question in the reviews section. thanks

Video Game Adventure

Chapter XI : The Beginning Of the End

"I don't think i can do this." said Sailor Solar System to Mini Moon. The two senshi stood with their backs touching, their pink and red hair mixing to create a hippie look as the four evil girl's surrounded them.

"I know Solar System." said Mini Moon, glairing at Jamie and Lay for turning evil on them. "But it looks like we're gonna have to fight them." The red nodded and pulled out her dust wand. she glared at Lisa and Melody the same way as the pink sailor and said "I'll take Lisa and Melody. You take Jamie and Lay. Ready?" Mini Moon grabbed the tip of her tiara while the girls were only inchs away from them and said "Ready!" the gold sailor raised her wand high above their heads and shouted at the top of her lungs "**SOLAR SYSTEM GOLD BLINDING DUST!**" gold and white dust particles flew from her stick in spirals until it reached the quartet's eyes. they all shrieked out in pain while covering their eyes and bending at the waist. The two senshi smirked and jumped high into the air. they both did a backflip, barley missing each other and laned behind their opponents. Mini Moon kicked both Jamie and Lay right in the center of their shoulder blades while Solar System karate chopped Lisas and Melody's arms with the side of her hands. Once the quartet's eyes were no longer stinging, they started fighting the girl who had hit them. Solar System and Mini Moon nodded and ran to different parts of throne room for space while Nehelenia laughed to herself and watched.

* * *

Austin walked down the dim ahllway from the trhonr room with a sad look on his face. For some strange reason, he feld guilty about turning in Sailor Mini Moon and Solar System to Nehelenia. He couldn't explain it, but when ever he thought about the incident, he could see Solar System in his mind's eye, tears dripping from her emerald green eyes. As the teen walked down a corridor that lead to the mess hall (AN: the cafeteria), he heard voices. They wern't any of the gods or goddesses, but voices that sounded vaguely familiar. He turned the corner and quickly jumped behind the nearest pillar. the Sailor Senshi, minus Uranus and Neptune, and the Knights were gathered in the next hallway near the entrance to the castle. They had stopped walking near an old rug from the silver millenium and were just talking. Austin pressed his cheek to the tile pillar and listened to what the heros were saying. 

"Okay, does anyone have an idea wher they could be?" said Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury pulled out her mini computer for the thousandth time that day and typed a few keys.

"My computer says they're here in the castle, but not where exactly because of the negitive energy." said the blue senshi after a couple of minutes.

"I hope they're alright." said Sailor Saturn. the youngest of the group looked down at her feet while making her scythe disappear in a small flash of light while one of the others, a yellow senshi with shoulder long blond hair, orange bows and high heal flipflops that Austin didn't reconize said "We all hope so." Tuxedo Mask looked over atthe area where Austn was and the teenager sunk deeper into the shadows, hoping he haddn't been seen.

"No kidding Sailor Sun." said Venus Knight, a man in an orange tuxedo. while the others were deciding on which way to go, Tuxedo Mask whispered something to Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto. '_What is he telling them?_' thought Austin as he watched from the safty of the shadows and tile pillar. Suddenly, the three looked strait at him throuh his protection and the man in the black tuxedo said "Okay kid, come on out. We know you're there." the teenage boy gulped loudly. he was found out. Austin walked out from behind the pillar while the other senshi watched him closely. Austn jammed his hands into his pockets and flet something rond and hard with his hand.

"Hey, who's the kid?" said Mars Knight, a man in a red tuxedo. Austin's face went red with anger suddenly as he frowned at the red knight and shouted "I AM NOT A KID!" with one swift motion, he jumped into the air and pulled out the round object from his pocket. He then threw the orb like a baseball at Mars Knight. everyone jumped in surprise while Mars Knight pulled out his red sword made out of strong rock and fire. He held the sword like a baseball bat and hit the orb, sending it flying. Austin ducked as he landed while the sphere zoomed over his head and exploded into black smoke and dust father down the hallway. Austin made anothe gulp as in the blink of an eye, Sailor Jupiter ran to the teenage boy and grabbed him using a wrester's move. Austin gagged slightly from the pressure around his neck as Sasilor Moon and Mars walked over to him.

"Is that how you always act when there's company?" asked Sailor Moon, half jokingly. the teenage boy looked up at her and just glared with pure hatred.

"Do you work for Nehelenia?" said Mars, glaring at him just as he was at her.

"Yes." he was able to choke out, his face turning slightly blue.

"Kind of young to be evil huh?" Said Sailor Jupiter, tighting her grip slightly, causing Austin to caugh. "How old are you-16?" Austin nodded the best he could and said "Well, i just started a month ago." Suddenly, Jupiter let him go and stepped back. Austin fell to his knees while taking deep breaths and holding his neck with his left hand.

"What do you mean a month ago?" said Sailor Venus, who was confused as everyone else in the room.

"I was playing a video game when i got sucked into this world. Nehelenia found me and decided to make me a spy for her instead of killing me. She wanted me to keep an eye on the mini scouts when they got here and i've been working for a month before they showed up." the senshi looked at him in shock for a couple of seconds before Jupiter Knight said "Why didn't you say no? I mean, maybe you could've just explained who you are to her and she would have let you go."

"Are you kidding? This is Nehelenia we are talking about."

"He's right you know." said Saturn.

"Besides," continued the teenage boy. "My parents are always on business trips and i'm always alone. they probably don't even know i'm gone and i have nothing to go back to in the first place."

"I know how that feels. My mom was gone most of the time until i graduated." said Mercury while Moon whiped away a couple of tears from her blue eyes. she shook the salt water from her fingertip and said "That's so sad!" Then, unexpectedly, a whinning nose filled their ears and the senshi and knights turned to look at Austin.

"Dude, your pants are glowing." said Mars Knight in an even voice. Austin looked down and saw a faint glow from his right pocket.

"What the-" he said while reaching in and pulling out the strange rock that Minerva gave him in his dream. it glowed more brightly once he pulled it out, causing everyone to cover their eyes and yelp in surprise. Quickly the light filled the hallway and down through most of the lower end of the castle. A burning feeling started to fill Austin's forehead and chest, while he shrieked out in pain. The burning intensified for ten more seconds, forcing Austin to scream louder until it stopped. a few tears escaped from his blue eyes as the senshi uncovered their eyes. Sailor Sun, the one in yellow, slowly walked over to the teenage boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she gasped.

"Hold still." she said in an athoritive voice. Using her free hand, she removed the bangs from his forehead said "The black moon is gone!" Austin turned his head slightly while someone walked over to the group and looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. his eyes grew when he saw his forehead. the black upside down moon was gone and was repaced with a gold symbol that looked like the neutron symbol.

"What the heck is that?" he said, turning back to Sailor Sun. standing behind her was Moon, Mars and Mercury. the yellow senshi looked at it for two seconds before saying "That's the Solar System symbol. Mercury, what happened?"

"Most likely that light from the ston purified him and he is somehow connected to Sailor Solar Systm." said the blue senshi while placing her hands on her hips. Austin looked down at his hand and found not only the strange rock, but also a short stemmed gold rose that had no thrones and changes shades as he turned it with his fingers.

"He's a Kight." said Sailor Sun, sounding like a mother. "My daughter's got a Knight too!"

"Hey, that's a good thing Sailor Sun." said Veunus. "Now she's got some protection for when she's fighting alone and a partner who has simular powers to her." Austin suddenly felt a sharp pain in his forehead and squinted his eyes shut in pain. Flashes appeared on the inside of his eyelids like a projection in a movie theater. He saw pictures of himself in a gold tuxedo with a sword made out of gold fire protecting someone. He suddenly saw Solar System lying on the floor of the throne room behind him, looking dead. the teenage boy opened his eyes quicky and with a gasp said "She's in trouble."

"Who, Sailor Solar System?" asked Sun, sounding more and more like a worried mother. Austin nodded while the rest of the senshi and knights walked over to him.

"Kid, show us where they are." said Moon, sounding more like a leader than she had a few moments ago.

"Fallow me." he said, standing up. The teenage boy turned to the way he came from and started walking, the heros fallowing him. "But don't call me kid. The name's Austin Evens."

* * *

Evil Lay formed a very dark red ball in her hands and tossed it at Mini Moon. the pink sailor jumoped high into the air and dodged the attack. As she landed, Mini Moon pulled off her tiara and quickly shouted "Moon Tiara Enchantment!" she tossed it, but the thing didn't glow and just fell to the tile floor like a giant paper weight. 

"Huh?" she said, confused as she dodged a few blows from Evil Lay and Evil Jamie. The pink sailor looked over at her friend and realized she was having the same problem with her whip. Nehelenia laughed evilly and said "That's the power of the crystl arrowheads! they are connected to your power supply and onc you put it on, it stops you from using your most powerfull attacks." Sailor Solar System kicked Lisa in the abdomen and said "Well then, i'll just have to take it off!" the gold sailor grabbed the string that was around her neck and yanked as hard as she could, but the sting didn't break. Mini Moon did the same, but was distracted by a dark blue ice ball that was throne by Evil Jamie. the pink sailor fell to her back, the orb just barley missing her and she thought '_Man, this string is thin but it's tough!_' Nehelenia laughed once again and said while Mini Moon got up from the ground, "Did i forget to mention only a powerful spell can remove it?"

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this old school." said Solar System, putting her whip away. she cracked her knuckles while Mini Moon nodded in agreement and jumped high into the air. She soared above the evil Jamie and planted her foot foreward. the pink boot slammed into the evil girl's shoulder. Evil jamie fell to the ground and Mini moon hit the evil lay in the face with the extra energy from the kick. nboth girls fell ot hte ground and stayed there for about one and a half seconds. they slowly got up from the ground and Mini Moon ran towards them. The evil girls tried to jump the pink sailor however, she speedily crouched down like a frog and licked the girls with her left leg. Evil jamie and Evil Lay fell to the ground but they used their hads to catch themselves and did a hand spring. in one rapid motion, they each formed a sphere of their element and tossed them at mini moon. the pink sailor tried to jump into the air again but both spheres hit her in the ankles and she hit the ground with a thud. As she tried to get up from the ground, the evil duo bombarded mini moon with a hail of fire and ice balls. the pink sailor screamed out in pain then hid her head in her arms as Evil Jamie formed a large ice sickle. Meanwhile, sailor Solar System was dealing with her own problems. Evil Lisa formed a lighting spear and tossed it at the gold sailor. She dodged it with ease and kicke the evi girl in the stomach. Evil Lisa fell backeards as Evil Melodyh formed a sphere of dark orange energy. Soar System jumped high into the air as the orange energy flew right under her ankle high boots. she landed on her hands then sent herself back where she came from. the force o fthe push made her land on evil melody, knocking her to the ground. Both girls got up from the ground and started towards her again.

"Man, you guys are like zombies!" said the gold senshi as shd did a standing kick at Evil Lisa. the used-to-be mini senshi of jupiter fell to the ground with a bang while Evil Melody tried to punch Solar System. the gold senshi only moved her head as the used-to-be mini senshi of Venus tried to land a punch in the face. as the blond did this, Evil Lisa jumped behind the sailor and tossed a thunger sphere at her. The orb hit solar system in the small of her back and she feel to her knees. Both evil girls started to kick her and laugh evilly. suddenly, sailor solar system jumped inot the air between a couple of kicks and laned behind evil lisa. she then kicked the girl in the small of her back with such force that lisa fell to the ground. the green girl then flasehed a couple of times and she fell unconscious.

"How the hell did you find their weak spot?!" said the evil queen of mirrors as she watched the sailors fight. the gold senshi smiled evilly and said "Lucky guess." She dodged an attacking Evil Melody and dived under her legs. Solar System quickly stood up behind her once-friend and karate chopped Melody in the same spot on her back as Lisa. Melody fell to the ground and flashed a couple of times before falling unconscious just as the used-to-be sailor of Jupiter did only moments before. Solar System sighed with relief and loved over at her parter who was on the opposite side of the throne room. Mini Moon was in serious trouble. the gold senshi gasped and pulled out her dust wand with a flip of her wrist. the red head sprinted over to her pink friend, and as she did this, Solar System raised her stick into the air and shouted "**SOLAR SYSTEM GOLD BLINDING DUST!**" the particles flew from the tip of the wand and soared into the evil girls eyes, forcing them to scream out in pain and surprise. Solar System reached the pink leader and helped her up off the ground.

"Thanks Solar System." said Mini Moon with a tired smile on her face. the pink haired senshi winced when she put weight on her feet but it wasn't too serious.

"Hey, no problem. Their weak points are on the smalls of their back." said the gold sailor. the two dodged a fire ball thrown by Evil Lay and the pink leader said "Gotcha." Mini Moon did a few backflips while Solar System jumped into the air and did a flip of her own. both landed behind the two dumbfounded evil girls. Mini Moon bent foreward to stand on her hands and did a spinning kick, hitting both girls in the small of their backs with he heals of her pink boots. Evil Lay and Evil Jamie flashed a few times like stroblights and fell on their stomachs, both out cold. The pink senshi limped over to the gold senshi, who was a few feet away and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" asked Solar System, concerned for her friend. Mini Moon nodded and sadi "they just got me in the ankles. I'll be fine soon."

"Oh, I beg to differ." said the once silent Nehelenia. She raised both hands while still sitting in her throne and thick black smoke escaped from her evil palms. Both sailors gasped and ran from the evil queen of mirrors as fast as they possibly could, however, the smoke falled them, then billowed up in front of them. The angry smoke snake encircled itself aroudn both sailors' feet and they fell to the ground while screaming out in pain. Nehelenia laughed as she had before while wathcing this, her evil eyes full of amusument.

"That smoke will slowly and painfully drain your energy and life force." she said once the two senshi were trapped by their ankles and feet. "Once you're in it, you can't escape."

"C-R-A-P!" shouted Solar System to herself as a painfull explosion erupted in her legs from the calf down. she grabbed her left leg while both girls winced as the smoke slowly started to crawl up their bodies.

"Why kill us...slowly?" said Mini Moon, trying to think of something through the intense pain. The evil queen of mirrors cackled to herself before she said " Well my dear, it's because i want to cause as much hurt and sorrow that you and your parents have put me through. I want them to to feel their hearts being ripped out of their chests when they see you dead and realize you're gone because it was their falts."

"But my mom didn't even fight you all those years ago." said the gold sailor, cringing from another explosion of pain in her abdomen. The smoke had moved upwards that much while the evil queen of mirrors talked. "She wasn't even a senshi until a year ago."

"That might be the case, but i have to get rid of evey last breathing senshi to get my revenge and rule the world!"

"Is she full of herself...or...what?" Said Mini Moon, trying to make things a little better for them and to stop thinking about her agony. Solar System nodded sadly as the black fog crept up their midsections. Everyone was silent as the smile moved closer and closer their the girl's heads. Suddenly and sorrowfully, the two senshi cryed out in suprime agony and Nehelenia laughed once more, knowing soon it would be over for the girls. Once they stopped screaming and tears were falling down their cheeks, Mini Moon and Solar System looked at each other as the thick fog was only inchs away from their faces. In slow motion, they reached for each other and held hands in a friendly gesture as the smoke covered the last bits of their heads. Pain covered their bodies compleatly as the energy was slowly and steadally draining. '_Whey did it have to end like this?_' thought Mini Moon as she closed her ruby pink eyes. '_We came so far, but we couldn't do it. Sorry guys..._' Thought Solar System as she too closed her emerald green eyes and fell into unconsciousness. Nehelenia got out of her throne and walked over to the back of the room where a wooden table stood. she made a bottle of red wine and a long stemed glass appear on the talbe and poured herself a glass. She took a long sip of the red liquid when a loud bang came from the door.

"Don't disturb me!" she barked at the door. the wooden door slowly creaked open and Austin walked in, his nangs covering his forehead oddly.

"There's a package for you, your majesty." he said timidly. The evil queen of mirrors smiled evilly and said "alright. bring it in spy number 30492." Austin smiled and nodded. The lighs turned off suddenly and he opened the doors as wide as he could. Thirteen figures unexpectedly appeared and Austin stood next to them.

"Nice to see you again queenie." said a fairly familiar voice sarcastically. The evil queen of mirrors gulped in surprise loudly as the lights turned on to show the figures. The sailor Senshi and Knights had finally arrived.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Holy Schniky! quite a few surprises huh? Well, there's only three chapters left of this story, plus the questons section. I'll see you in chapter XII (12) Battle. PS-sorry but i got the last chapter title wrong on this part of Chpt. 10.**


	12. Battle

**Disclaimer:** i don't own sailor moon or any of it's characters. i do own the ocs and a monkey named bubbles. JK!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I just want to remind everyone that if you have a question about the story, sailor moon, Monkey School 101 or Digimon Quest (my other stories), just e-mail me or leave the question in the reviews section. thanks

Video Game Adventure

Chapter XII: Battle

"We will not let you toment these girls anymore. In the names of the Moon" said Sailor Moon in her heroic voice.

"Mercury," said Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight in unison.

"Mars," Said Mars Knight and Sailor Mars at the same time.

"Jupiter," said Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight at the same time.

"Venus," Said Venus Knight and Sailor Venus in unison.

"Pluto," said the Senshi of time.

"Saturn," said the senshi of death and destruction.

"Sun" said Sailor Sun.

"and ther planet earth." finished off Tuxedo mask. the group of heros pointed to the evil queen of mirrors and they all said in unison "We Will Punish You!" Nehelenia looked shocked to them for a second, but then an evil smile crawled across her face like a catapiller.

"You think you surprised me Sailor Moon?" she said as she snapped her fingers with the long fingernails. the large doors slammed shut behind them and the evil queen of mirrors disappeared. she reappeared sitting back in her throne before saying "Well think again. Gods and Goddesses attack!"The doors banged open loudly, startling the senshi and knights as the huge people stormed in. the one in front who had a yellow toga roared like a lion and they seperated, attacking small groups of senshi and Knights. The only ones who wern't being attacked was Saturn and Austin, who the gods didn't think about fighting because of their size. While the others were fighting the evil gods and goddesses, Austin and Sailor Saturn ran to Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Solar System. The black smoke had compleatly encased them while their skin looked pale and their chests were barley moving.

"Oh no, not this stuff!" said the senshi of death and destruction after only a second of looking at the smoke. the two crouched down next to the girls and Austin said "What is it?"

"It's called the Death Smoke." said said before sighing. "It can kill anyone trapped in it by sucking out their life force and energy." Austin made a silent gasp sound and looked down at Sailor Solar System. Now he was feeling even worse for what he did. 

"What are we gonna do?" he asked. Saturn stook up and pointed the pointy end of her scythe at Mini Moon's foot, just barly touching the smoke. There was a small shock around the blade and she pulled it back.

"I can't do anything. the smoke rejected my powers to control it."

"This is not good." said Austin, placing a hand on his rock that was now haning around his neck under his shirt. Sailor Saturn was looking at him simpotheticly when Venus shouted "Saturn, Austin, heads up!" The senshi of death turned around while Austin turned slightly to see a god in dark green clothing heading towards them, Venus' chain around his anklethe only thing that was keeping him from going any faster.

"Oh snap." said the teenage boy. Saturn quickly turned around and said "Austin, I'll go take care of the god while you get the girls free. Try your rock, it might work." She then jumed into the air and pointed her scythe at the god. As the senshi fought the god with the others, Austin ripped the rock of the string around his neck and placed it on solar system's locket. it glowed a gfaint light and the smoke sloly starte to disapper around the red haired girl's head. He smiled and he did the same for Mini Moon. Once the smoke was starting to vaporate around both of the girls, turned to watch asd Jupiter threw her hands into the air shouted "**JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!**" The green light leaves started to spin around her and then went towards the god. Venus kissed the tips of her fingers and shouted as well "**VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!**" her heart shapped energy attack combined with Jupiter's attack just before they hit the god they were fighting. it yelled out slightly and whipped away a second wave of attacks with a swipe of it's hand. While Austin watched, he felt something on his hand. He quickly turned around and saw taht the some was down to their midsections and Solar System had placed her hand on his. A smile went on her face and she whispered "I knew you wern't bad."

"You know,I thinkI did to." he said, smiling at her warmly.

"Thank you Austin." said Mini Moon weakly. She and the gold sailor were slowly getting their energy back. He turned back to the battle and gasped. The god was dragging Venus by her chain, wrapped around his wrist. Salor Saturn jumped highinto the air and cliced the chain with ehr scythe. Venus fell to her feet and she said "Watch out Saturn!" The god hit Saturn with a hug fist and she went flying inot thewall above Austin and the girls. She slid down and slumped on the dloor. Austin ran to her and shook her shoulder. he then helped her walk over to MiniMoon, who was sitting indian stylealong with Solar System before letting her stit down. The smoke was now only covering their legs from the kneee down. Suddenly, the god was towing above them. Thegod slammed his feet down on them and Austincovered his head with his arm, the same as every one else. Nothing happened. Everybody looked up and saw a gold bubble had formed over them, protecitng them from the god who was trying to punch his way in. Austin looked at his arms and saw that both his and Solar System's were glowing with the same gold light as the bubble.

"Huh?" they said in unison. The god punched the bubble again and was sent flying into the opposite wall. The orb protecting them disappeared and the others sighed with relief. The smoke was now compleatly gone from the mini's boddies. Solar System grabbed the crystal arrowhead still around her neck and yanked it off. Mini Moon did the same and said "I feel better now. Saturn, could you help me up please?" The two helped each other off the ground while Austin lended a hand to Solar System. as the god started t pull himself out of the wall, Saturn turned to venus and said "Can you tie him up agtain while Jupiter and I take him down?" the orange sailor nodded and formed her gold heart linked chain.

"**VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!**" once the god was standing on his feet, the chain wrapped around his waist like a belt.. Saturn poitned her scythe at the god and a small dark purple orb fromed on the tip of the blade.

"**SATURN DEATH ILLUSION!**" she yelled. the ball of energy flew off the scythe and hit the god in the chest area. 

"**JUPITER SURPREIME THUNDER!**" shouted Jupiter. Her attack hit the same spot on the god's chest with a bang sound. He yelled out in pain and fell to his knees. 

"Great job Saturn and Jupiter!" cheered Mini Moon. The two girls gave a thumbs up as the god's eyes suddenly filled with black energy. Beams shot out from the god's eyes and they went strait towards Austin and the two girls.

"Look out guys!" shouted Mars as she finished off the god she and Venus Knight were fighting. Then, unexpectedly, the gold rose flew out of Austin's pocket, shinning with gold light. Austin reached out and grabbed the rose by the stem. His whole body filled with gold liehg, the ligbty blinding everyone in the room, including the gods and Nehelenia.

"What's going on?" asked Solar System as tears streamed out of her eyes from the light. The god kept the eye beams up but they never touched the girls. As the light fadded, the sailors could see that austin was now in a gold tuxedo with a gold lined mask covering his eyes and a sword made out of gold fire was in his hands.

"Oh my god, he's a knight!" said the gold senshi in surprise.

"Yeah, and he's your knight: Solar System Knight." said Mini Moon. Once the light was compleatly gone, everyone, including the evil queen of mirrors could see that the gold flame sword was holding the black eye beams back. Austin, or Solar System Knight moved the sword sharply to the right and the beams made a "U" turn, heading strait towards the god. They hit him and he instantly turned into green dust.

"You go dude!"said Mars Knight as he did the same thing with the goddess that he and Mercury Knight were fighting. The girls looked arond and saw that all the gods and goddesses were gone. Nehelenia was the only one left. Sailor Moon and the other senshi smiled evilly and the leader said "You're the last one queenie." The evil queen of mirrors got up off her throne and raised her arms. The throne disappeared, then both her and the throne flew high into the air. The sky outside was dark as the evil queen laughed evilly.

"If you want to fight me Sailor Moon, then come up here and do so." Sailor Moon looked at her teammates. They all were smiling and nodding, including her daughter. The leader of the senshi said "Okay, but you asked for it Nehelenia." she placed her hands over her locked and the imperium silver crystal materialized between them. she raised it high into to air and hot pink light ribbons danced around her body until her sailor fuku changed into her queen dress. She then looked back at Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon, then a pair of wings appeaed on her back. The new queen of the moon beated her wings a few times and flew up into the air to face Nehelenia once agian.

"You can do it Mom." Whispered Mini Moon.

* * *

Chapter XIII (13)-The Princesses Of the Moon and Orion! what's going to happen next? 


	13. In This Corner, The moon & Orion princes

**Disclaimer:** i don't own sailor moon or any of it's characters. i do own the ocs and a monkey named bubbles. JK!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I just want to remind everyone that if you have a question about the story, sailor moon, Monkey School 101 or Digimon Quest (my other stories), just e-mail me or leave the question in the reviews section. thanks

Video Game Adventure

Chapter XIII: In this Corner-The Princesses of The Moon& Orion!

The queen of the future moon kingdom flew high into the air through a hole caused by the flying throne, her silver imperioum crysal gently resting in her hands. Within an instant, Queen Serena was about 20 feet directlyaway from Nehelenia in the sky.

"So, little moon queenie decided to come out to play huh?" said the evil queen of mirrors, chuckling evilly. Queen erena froned and said "Nehelenia, it's time for you to go back to where you came from. And this time for good." the evil queen of mirrors laughed and pointed her palm at Queen Serena. Black electrick bolts shot out from her hand and they went strate for the queen of the moon. Using her wings, Queen Serena moved out of the qay of the bolts as they nearly hit her. instead, they hit the roof of the dark castle, sending huge chunks of plaster fallind down towards the remaining senshi.

"Nice try." said Queen Serena sacastically. She pointed the silver imperioum crystal at Nehelenia and shot out a white beam of energy. The evil queen dodged it by soaring high into the ai. While in the sky, she poitned both hands at Serena and more balck energy bolts shot out. With advanced speed and agility, Queen Serena dodged the energy blast and said "Missed me again."

Meanwhile, in the leftovers of Nehelenia's castle, all of the remaining senshi and Knights were standing in the throne room and watching the battle.

"Wow, your mom's good." said Sailor Solar System to Sailor Mini Moon. The pink sailor nodded as Sailor Sun ran up to them. The yellow senshi grapped the gold senshi and gave her the biggest hug ever seen. As Solar System started to turn purple, Sailor Sun said "I was so worried about you!"

"Choking...not breathing..."said Silar System as best she could with the limited air supply that her mom gave her at the moment. Sun quickly let go of her and placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders.

"I thoughtI was going to lose you." said the sailor.

"You worry to much Eri-I mean Sailor Sun." said Solar System, almost saying her real name.

"But you're my only daughter. How can i not worry to much?" Solar System Knight walked over to the duo and said "You know Solar System, you are so lucky that your mom cares about you so much. My parents are always on business trips." the other girls looked at him and Mini moon said "I'm sure that's not true. they just need to learn how to balance work with family." The gold Knight nodded as there wa a loud crash from above them. Everyone looked up and saw that Nehelenia had hit what was left of the building again. More rubble fell on top of them, causing everybody to run and cover their heads. When it was safe, they looked back up and they saw Queen Serena hit Nehelenia's hand.

"Way to go mom!" cheared Mini Moon. the group on the ground could see Queen Serena smile as she balsted the evil queen of mirrors with another explosion of white energy. the evil queen of mirrorswaspushed back a fewfeet and she cluched her abdomen area wher the blast hit her. Then,unexpectedly, Nehelenia unclenched her stomach,lauged evilly and blasted Queen Serena with a black energy ball. This caught the queen of the moon off guard and in the stomach, curcing serena to fall downwards towards the ground.

"SERENA!" shouted Tuxedo Mask, worried in his voice.

"MOM!" shouted Mini Moon in the same tone as her father. As the blond queen fell towards the ground, in once swift motion Tuxedo Mask jumped high into the air and grabbed her in mid fall. The two gently landed on their feet and the man placed his unconscious wife on the ground. Mini Moon, Solar System and the rest of the group ran towards them and Mercury said "Is she alright Tuxedo Mask?"

"I think so." he said after checking her pulse by placing two fingers on her neck blood vein. "Just unconscious from the blast."

"This is not good." said Venus, looking up into the sky. They all did the same and saw Nehelenia floating above them, wathign to see what they whould do.

"Was that the best you sailor brats got?" she asked with venom in her voice. Sailor Jupiter clenched her fist and shouted "You bet we're not done yet you pain in the a-"

"Jupiter!" intrupted Sailor Sun suddenly. "please calm down." Jupiter Knight nodded as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.Her face instantly turned back to a regular color and she said "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing we CAN do really." Said Mars, putting exta emphesis on can. The others looked at her strangly and she said "Well, only someone with their verson of the silver crystal has enough power to fight her!"

"She's right." Said Sailor Pluto, looking down at the ground, trying to think of something. Mini Moon and Solar System placed their hands on their chins in thinking motions as the others debated. Ass the sudden, Mini moon had an idea. 

"I'll go." she said loud enough for everyone to hear. The whole group turned to her, then looked at her like she was crazy before Tuxedo Mask said "No Sailor Mini Moon."

"Look, i'm the only one who has a silver imperium crystal like mom's. I'm the only one who can go."

"No, you're not." Said Solar System, a thought showing in her eyes. "I'm going too." Sailro Sun walked right up to her daughter and said "No sweetie. You are only level two while Mini Moon and the other mini scouts are at least a level seven. besides, you don't have a crystal to fight with at all."

"Yes I do. Austin, give me your rock." the red haired sailor stuck out her hand while Solar System Knight looked at her quizzingly before he pulled it out of his gold tuxedo's pocket.

"I remember in my memory dream i had this and used it to transport my sister, a guard and me to the future the same way Queen Serenity did." said the gold senshi as she took the rock. "Also, i reconized it when i saw it floating out if Austin's pocket when the sheild went up."

"Wait...it did what?" asked Solar System Knight, slightly confused. the rock suddenly glowed faintly and it morphed into a 3D teardrop shapped crystal. Saddly, the other senshi knew she was right and nodded. Mini Moon turned to Solar System and said "Are you really sure you want to fight?"

"Let's do this thing!" was the gold senshi's answer. the other one nodded again and she placed her hands ove her locket. Her version of the silver imperium crystal appeared between her hands and fuschsia colored light ribbons coverred her body like Sailor Moons. In a small flash of light, Sailro mini Moon was in her moon princess dress that she had inherited from her mother. Solar System Knight whistled while the others smiled with pride. Solar System held her rock in front of her locket and he whole body glowed gold. Dark gold and yellow ribbonsspiraled around her body liek it was a poll and her locket was the center while the Solar System symbol flashed on her forehead between strands of red bangs. Suddenly light englufed the mummified girl and she was suddenly in a beautiful gold dress that had fat noodle straps and flowed down to the ground. On her left shoulder sleeve was a dark gold rose made out of cloth and a gold and white rose was in her now slightly curly red hair. Venus Knight, who was next to Solar System Knight had to push the younger boy's jaw up off the ground from surprise.

"Wow." Said Sailor Sun, surprised as well. "Noelle, you look beautiful. I had no idea you were a princess at all." the two princesses looked at each other and a pari of wings sprouted on their backs. They flew into the air and met a waiting Nehelenia high in the sky.

"So, your only hope was a couple of teenagers?" said the evil queen of mirrors whens he saw the two princesses. The two girls smirked at each other and Princess Noelle said "Well, yeah, but we are dealing with a weak baby here."

"WHY YOU LITTLE--!" shouted Nehelenia, furious. She poitned both of her palms at the girl in gold and shot out a single black beam of energy. Noelle soared high into the air, dodging the energy beam and poined her crystal at the evil queen of mirrors. a gold energy beam of her own shot out and hit the queen in the stomack. a little blood soaked through the dress but instantly disappeared.

"What the-?" said Princess Rini.

"Self healing?" suggested Noelle, doing the i-don't-know arm positon. Nehelenia raised noth of her hands into the air and balck energy englufed her hands with long fingernails. Princess Rini raised her silver imperium crysal above her head and her closed glowed with with power. Princess Noelle held the Orion crystal out in front of her ans her outfit glowed brightly as well.

"One..." said Rini, a small orb of energy forming right in front of her, pointing at Nehelenia.

"Two..." Said Noelle, a small sphere of energy forming rigfht in front of her crysal as well and directly at the evil queen of mirrors.

"THREE!" they shouted in unison. the ornbs turned into0 beasm and they both spiraled towards Nehelenia. The evil queen tossed her hands forward and black energy shot out, meeting the other two beamshead on. there was a loud sond of apocalyptic proportains as the three beams met. the team on the ground coverd their ears while the princess winced from the sound. As the beam battle went on, the orincesses beams were slowly being pushe dback by Nehelenia's evil beam.

"You think that you little brats can defeat me?" laughed Nehelenia. the other girls growled like angry dogs and foreced more energy forward. That evened out the battle a bit, but Nehelenia's was more powerful. Princess Noelle gulped and thought '_Maybe mom was right.I don't have enough power to fight her, even with Rini's help._' the gold princess looked at her partner and saw that she was really struggleing to keep the beam up, the same as she.

"You can do it girls!" shouted Mars Knight from the ground. Noelle and Rini glanced down for a second and smiled. Rini closed her eyes and took a deep breath. More power shot out from her cystal. Noelle took a deep breath as well and screamed. More energy blasted out from her cystal and the combination forced the evil queen of mirrors back a few feet. Nehelenia looked confused for a second but smiled evilly. She brought her arms backward, and the pushed them foreward quickly. the black beam suddenly got stronger and the girls gasped.

"This...is...not...good." said Princess Rini to her partner. Noole shook her head no as they saw Nehelenia remove her left hand from the pattle. The veil queen raise dher free hand and a black thrunderboldt fromed in her hands. She stossed it and it went strait towards Rini. Noelle saw this and pushed the princess out of the way as the bolt amost hit her. Instead, it hit noelle in the shoulder and one of her wings. this caused her to loose control of her energy bean and fall down towards the ground.

"NOELLE!" shouted Rini, still holding her beam at the evil queen, who was now approaching Rini's beam. Noelle fell down quickly, but stopped so suddenly that she almost lost her current air supply. She looked to her rifht and saw the spirits of Mini Mrecury and Mini Jupiter hold her right side. mini Mars and Mini Venus were on her left.

"_Don't worry. we're here._" said Min Venus. noelle smiled and said "Me and Rini need your help!" the spirits nodded and they lifted the red head back to Rini. Using her now all better wings, Noelle floated next to her partner and started her crystal beam once again. Nest to Rini, the spirits of Mini Mars and Mini Mercury placed a hand on the pink haired princess's shoulders. Mini Jupiter and Mini Venus' spirits did the same for Noelle and suddenly, the beams got more powerful. The two princesses reached for eather others hands and the locked their hands tight together. All of the sudden, the two girl's eyes glowed and even mroe power shot out from the crystals. The black beam was quickly pushed back to Nehelenia, and soon it was actually hitting her. The good beams hit her seconds later and she screamed out in pain. the scream was so loud and high pitched that anyone in the real world could hear it. In a blast aht a person could only see during the fourth of July in America, Behelenia exploaded with good energy and she was no more. the sky filled with lights as the princesses turned to the mini spirits.

"Thank you guys." Said Princess Rini.

"_Hey, no problem. We knew you needed help so we came._" said Mini Mercury.

"are you guys going to be alright?" asked Noelle, concerned for her new friends.

"_Yes._" said Mini Jupiter, although sounding sort of sad. "_However, our parents are gonna have to re-teach our citizen forms how to be sailor senshi again. Heck, they have to tell us we're sailors in the first place._"

"_You see,_" Said Mini Mars, seeing the quizzing looks that the princesses were giving them. "_When we were turned evil by Nehelenia, our sailor selved were destroyed. this is all that is left of those forms now. We're just normal girls going through life now._"

"_We must go now._" said Mini Venus, hugging first Rini, than Noelle. 

"We'll see you again later." Said Noelle, a little sad. After they all hugged, the spirits of the Mini senshi disappeared into thin air and small orbs of light. Then the princesses flew down to the grond to join the rest of the senshi and Knights, tears nearly falling down their faces.

* * *

Chapter XIV (14)-A happily Ever After. PLUS after that theres gonna be "the cast" section and a preview of the sequal Time Travel Misson. . 


	14. A Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer:** i don't own sailor moon or any of it's characters. i do own the ocs and a monkey named bubbles. JK!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I just want to remind everyone that if you have a question about the story, sailor moon, Monkey School 101 or Digimon Quest (my other stories), just e-mail me or leave the question in the reviews section. thanks

Video Game Adventure

Chapter XIV: A happily Ever After

Princess Rini and princess Noelle floated down like angels onto the world from heven through the now roofless building. They slowly sunk down as the others watched and once their feet toughted the ruined tile floor, their bodies glowed, turning them back into sailor senshi. Then, they fell backwards, being caught by Tuxedo Mask and Solar System Knight and out cold. the other senshi and knights surrounded them and the gold knight said "Are they gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, they just exhausted their energy sources just as Serena did." said Sailor Mercury. with a slight sigh of relief. "All they need is a little sleep." Solar System Knight nodded and picked up the gold senshi bridle style. While Tuxedo Mask picked up Serena and Mars Knight carried Mini Moon, wind suddenly started to blow around them like crazy, sending long hair and loose objects flying everywhere. The senshi and Knights planted their feet on the ground as Sailor Pluto looked up and said "Look! it'a a vortex!" she pointed to the sky and the others looked upwards. A Multicolored vortex spinning like a disk had filled the once dark sky. It was the same vortex that pulled the mini senshi into the video game in the first place. The wind quickly started to go upwards, the vortex sucking everything and everyone inside it's eye.

"Hold on everybody!" shouted Jupiter as they started to float up into the air. "This could be a little bumpy!" the girls of the group (and were conscious) screamed as they floated up and once the last person was in the tornado, it disappeared. Slowly the whole universe started to decinigrate into tiny molocules and just simply fall apart. The remaining Gods and Goddesses disappeared from the video game existance and the castle that was in the Transylvania levil just shattered compleatly like it was a sheet of glass being hit with a jack hammer. The sky turned pure black as everything disappeared compleatly. If a person was watching this they would think the vortex had sucked everything out of it's place and took it to some strange place that he or she did not know of. Then, in the blackness of the video game world, four red and yellow letters appeared in the empty sky:

**GAME OVER: MISSON COMPLEATE **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luna, Artemis, and Diana were sitting in front o fthe TV, wairing for the scouts and Knights when the screen of the television turned multicolored from the blackness of it being off.

"Uh Oh." said Diana, not sure whar tha ment, but she knew it was not good.

"I think we better move!" screamed Artemis, running towards the kitchen and away from the TV. Diana and Luna fallowed him as a hole appeared in the TV set. there was a loud pop sound and Queen Serena flew out of the TV, landing on the couch directly across from it. There was more pop and snap sounds as everyone, including Jamie, Lay, Lisa, Melody and a young man in a gold tuxedo flew out of the television and into the living room, landing in different spots everywhere. The colors of the TV disappeared and it was once again black. The onew who were unconscious groaned and the moon cats ran up to Tuxedo Mask, who had landed closest to the kitchen.

"Oh thank god you are all alright!" said Luna, jumping onto Tuxedo Mask's lap. He pettered as he turned back into Darien Sheilds. Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto and Saturn got up from their landing spots and they walked up to the cats.

"You have no idea what we've neen trough." said Jupiter, bending down to pet Diana. Venus picked up Artemis and said "we had to fight gods and goddesses to get to the girl but before that we had to limb up a hill and fight Nehelenia, the evil queen of mirrors but Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Solar System saved the day because the Serena was unconscous and Nehelenia had turned our girls evil and-"

"Woah Venus!" interupted the senshi of love and beauty. She took a deep breath and he continuted. "You can tell me later. Right now lets get the girsl home and to bed." the blond nodded, put him down and along with the others, detransfomred. The Knights, including Solar System Knight turned back to normal then the fathers picked up the daughters. Austin opened the front door for them and the families except Erin and Noelle left the house, saying goodbye and that they would have a meeting the next day at Reye's house. Austin left as well, saying that he was going home to talk to his parents. Darien picked up Mini Moon and took her to her room while Serena, now awake and back to being Sailor Moon, picked up Solar System and made her more comfertable on the couch. Erin then transformed once again and they took the game to the backyard while Darien went to cook something. Sailor Moon tossed the game and it's box into the air with a spin and the two senshi powered up.

"**SAILOR SUN BEAM!**" shouted Sailor Sun. She shot a yellow beam out of her index finger while Sailor Moon shouted "**MOON TIARA MAGIC!**" her tiara turned into a disk and joined the light beam as it hit the game and box. The video game exploded, plastic pieces of disk and box flying everywhere and on top of the women. They then turned back to their citizen forms and went back inside to see what Mr. Sheilds had made to eat.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**SIX MONTHS LATER:**_

It was a bright summer day in Crytal Tokyo and Noelle was at Rini's hosue eating watermelon with the pink haired girl, spiting the seeds out into the grassy back yard. Both girls were in tank tops and shorts while their feet were bare and their hair was let down, being tied back with colorful bandanas. Inside the house, Serena and Erin were talking while doing the dishes when the door bell chimed, signalling that the Sheilds had a visiter.

"I'll go get it." Said Serena, putting the dish she was washing back in the sink. She walked down the hall to the front door and opened it. On the other side was Austin in his signature t-shirt and jeans while a little girl with green eyes was holding his hand. She looked to be about seven years old and was wearing a bright pink sundress while her long red hair was tied into braids dangling behind her ears.

"Hi Mrs. Sheilds" Said Austin, smiling. "Is Noelle here? i have a surprise for her."

"Yes, she's out back." Serena bent down to the young girl's level and said "And who is this cuttie you've got with you?" The girl giggled before she leaned in and whispered her name into the blond's ear. Serena giggled as well and said "My that's a pretty name. Why don't the two of you fallow me and i'll take you to the backyard." Serena stood back up and led the two back through the hallway and the kitchen. Erin smiled when she saw the little girl but said nothing, just continued to dry a huge black baking pan. Once they reached the door, Austin turned to the little girl and said "Please stay here while i tell them you're here. Okay?"

"Okay Austy!" she said with a cute smile and a big grin. Serena opened the door to the patio and said to the teenage girls "Girls, Austin's here." the blond then let him through the door and went bak to washing dishes.

"Hey Austin." Said Rini, spitting out a watermelon seed. 

"Want some melon?" asked Noelle, smiling at him. He shook his head no and said "maybe in a bit. But first, I have a surprise for you." As the red head looked at him quizzingly, Austin leaned inside the door and said "Okay, come on out sweetie." the little girl stepped out and tears formed in Noelle's emerald eyes. She placed her piece of watermelon on the plate and nearly screamed "Melissa!"

"Noelle!" said Melissa, hugging her older sister. While they did this, Rini turned to the teenage by and said "How did you find her?"

"Well, i asked my parents if they could look her up. They did and found that she was still in an orphanage in New York City in America. I called Erin and Trista and they took care of the paperwork. She was brought here to Japan and was taught Japanese for a couple of months now. She can live here as Meliss Ann _Ford_." he said, putting enphesis on the last name. The two sisters broke their hug and while Melissa got some of the melon, Rini and her chatting, Noelle stood up and huged Austin tightly, mainly around the neck.

"Thank you so much." she whispered. "You don't know how much this means to me." Austin blushed slightly and said "Oh i think i do. Now, let's get some melon!" Noelle let him go and the two sat down next to the other girls. they got some big chunks of the red melon and started a seed spitting contest. Insidt the house, Serena and Erin were wathcing. They both had big smiles on their faces.

"Well, now you know wht it's like to raise a seven-year-old." said Serena, chuckling slightly. Erin laughed too and said "Yeah, but i'll have help from Noelle. She just loves Melissa so much, i couldn't say no to adopting her." Serena nodded and continued to wash the dishes. However, after a few minutes, Serena dropped the plate she was cleaning, cuasing it to break. As she went to pick up the pieces, she knocked over a stack of dirty dishes that were placed near the sink, wich also broke. Serena started to cry ans whale while Erin said "Oh Serena!"

"That's my mom for you." said Rini from the patio. Austin, Noelle and Melissa Luaghed loudly as more crash sounds came from the kitchen. the gang started to laugh even louder as Serena yelled "OH MAN WHAT AM I GONNA DO?"

"Boy is your dad going to me mad when he gets home Rini." said Noelle. Rini nodded and they contued to laugh until their sides started to hurt.

**THE END **

**_AaBbCcDdEeFfGgHhIiJjKkLlMmNnOoPpQqRrSsTtUuVvWwXxYyZzAaBbCcDdEeFfGgHhIi_**

Well, this is the end of Video Game Adventure. I hope you readers have enjoyed it as much as i have. Now, after this chapter will be a section called the cast where my characters answer questions and after that will be a preview of Time Travel Misson. Keep reading and have a great day fanfiction readers/writers!

**_- -Sailor Moon Girl_**

**To Be continued in: Time Travel Misson**


	15. Bonus Materal: The Cast!

**Full Metal alchemist movie:** /full-metal-alchemist-conqueror-of-shambala-movie

**Disclaimer:** i don't own sailor moon or any of it's characters. i do own the ocs and a monkey named bubbles. JK! Please also note this chapter is a little goofy!

Video Game Adventure

BONUS MATERAL: The Cast! 

**ANOUNCER-** Ladies and gentlemen, here they are to answer the readers questions is (Name not allowed to be showed) Also Known as Sailor Moon Girl and her cast! **a large group of people walk into a talk show TV set while one sits in the desk.**

**SAILOR MOON GIRL: **Hi Everybody! I'm Sailor Moon Girl, or just simply SMG. **audience cheers as the rest of the people sit on comfertable chairs. **Now, lets meet the cast members that showed up today.

**SERENA: **Hi everyone! I'm Serena Sheilds, also known as Sailor Moon.

**AMY: **Hello, I'm Amy Anderson, also known as Sailor Mercury

**RAYE: **Hi, i'm Raye Hino, also known as Sailor Mars.

**LITA: **Yo, i'm Lita Kino, also known Sailor Jupiter.

**MINA:**Hey there! I'm Mina Aino, also known as Sailor Venus.

**RINI: **hi, i'm Rini Sheilds, but i'm also Sailor Mini Moon!

**NOELLE: **Hey, I'm Noelle Ford, but i'm also Sailor Solar System.

**JAMIE: **Hi, I'm Jamie Anderson, AKA Sailor Mini Mercury.

**LAY: **Greetings! I'm Lay Hino, AKA Sailor Mini Mars.

**LISA: **Yo, I'm Lisa Kino, AKA Sailor Mini Jupiter

**MELODY: **Hey There! I'm Melody Aino, AKA Sailor Mini Venus.

**AUSTIN: **And i'm Austin Evens, but I'm also Solar System Knight.

**LITA: **You know, you really need to work on your intros.

**AUSTIN: Sigh**

**SMG: -Clears throat- **Okay, i have a couple of anouncements before we start the queston round.

**NOELLE:** Question round?

**SMG:** Alright, First off, thank you readers for reading my very first Sailor Moon Fanfiction! I really like all the coments and reviews that i've gotten, even though one or two i didn't like at first, but they are helping my writting style. Second notion, the sequal, "Time Travel Mission" will soon be coming to a theater near you!

**SERENA: **Hey, Sailor Moon Girl, are you feeling alright? You're acting a little strange.

**SMG:** Yes! I'm fine, just had a really good cinnamon roll made by Lita this morining for breakfast.

**RINI:** That Explains it. **sweat drop**

**SMG:** Anyway, my last announcement is that since i cant get onto at school anymore and work on my stories, i've got a new account on a website called . I'm still using the same pen name and i'm already putting up Video Game Advenuture up. Soon, i will also put more stories up there so when i get to go to the public library, i can just copy and past at will. So, people who have trouble getting onto while at school or something, but want to continue on with the story, go to !

**MELODY: **sounds cool.

**SMG: **Yep. Okay, onto the questons! **audience cheers loudly. **Okay, first one is from my friend in AZ. She asks "Who is Nehelenia?"

**SERENA: **I'll take this one. Nehelenia is the evil queen of Mirrors from the fourth season of sailor Moon, SuperS. Some people get her confused with Metalla, but Metalla is the evil shadow...thing from the first season. The one that Queen Beryl talks to a lot and bonds with for the last episode.

**SMG: **I got that confused for a while too. On a side note, When i tried spelling it the first time, i guessed, but when i looked it up on a website, i found out i was right! LOVE it when that happens!

**RAYE: **Please continue!

**SMG: **Sorry. Okay, my brothers were wondering what the difference is between a Sailor Scout and a Sailor Senshi.

**NOELLE:** Well, in a basic way, a _scout _is a beginner sailor warrior, like how our parents were during the first and second season.

**JAMIE: **However, a _senshi_ is an advanced warrior, like when our parents during the third, fourth and fifth seasons.

**LISA:** that makes sense.

**SMG:** sure does. Okay, here's a simple one for you: what is a sailor fuku?

**MINA: **it's basicly our uniform.

**SMG: **Right on the nose Mina! most of the time, it's just easier to say "Sailor fuku" rather than giving an extremlly long descripiton of every detal **-ASIDE** evn though i do that anyway sometimes! -**BACK TO THE CAST **My youngest brother asked this one, but i thought you guys should take it for fun: Do you write anything else besides sailor moon?

**JAMIE: **Absolutely! she writes things for Tokyo Mew Mew, Digimon, Pokemon,

**LAY:** Wedding Peach, Full Metal alchemist, Card Captor Sakura

**LISA:** Kim Possible, Xialin Showdown, Kingdom Hearts,

**MELODY:** there's also Mermaid Melody, Powerpuff Girls Z, Tubasa,

**AUSTIN: **Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, Ranma one half,

**SMG:** okay, i think they get the point. Yes, i do write more than Sailor Moon, but SM is the top one for me. Also, as some people have noticed, a lot of those stories are not up yet.

**RINI:** yeah, what's up with that? you've had this account for three years now.

**SMG:** Well, it's mainly because I couldn't figure out how to put up chapters and stories for the longest time. Once i did, i had trouble with my floppy disks, and everything, espically because we don't have internet at our house. Then, when all my floppy disks started to screw up all the time, I learned the export trick from Emma Iveli (Thanks By the way! it Really helps!) and now i have to retype everthing. But i hand write almost all of my stories out anyway.

**LITA:** is there any more questins SailorMoonGirl?

**SMG:** Only one, and it's from someone who barely knows Sailor Moon. "Who's the leader of the Sailor Senshi?"

**SERENA:** Oh, that's easy. I am.

**RAYE:** True, but i should be the leader. In fact, I declare myself Leader as of now.

**SERENA:** You are not! i'm the leader of the sailor senshi!

**RAYE:** No, i am now!

**SERENA:** i am!

**RAYE:** I am!

**SERENA:** It's me!

**RAYE:** No it's me!

**SERENA: -shouting-** NO!

**RAYE: -shouting-** YES!

**the two start fighting, first sissy style, than starting to use their fists. **

**SMG: -sigh-** Oh boy!

**AUSTIN: -shouting-** Hey! this ain't Jerry Springer!

**RINI:** mom, stop it!

**AMY:** you too Raye, calm down!

**NOELLE:** Do they always do this?

**SMG:** only when the leader is concerned. Oh, and manga. -stands up- Okay girls, let's break them up!

**JAMIE:** I'll get the crowbar.

**LISA:** I'll get the ducktape.

**LAY:** I'll get the rope.

**MELODY:** I'll go get the large sludge hammer.

**NOELLE:** I'll help hold them down.

**AUSTIN:** Me too.

**the group of children leave to get their tools while the adults try to break up the two fighting senshi.**

**SMG:** Well, while we take care of this, I hope you've enjoyed Video Game Adventure and will continue on with the story called Time Travel Mission. Goodbye everyone.

**everone turns to the cammera in the back of the set and audience, including Raye and Serena. **

**EVERYONE:** bye!


End file.
